If I were gay
by Samantha Dreamangel
Summary: TwoShot Si j’avais été… gay, je m’en serais aperçu bien avant. Si j’étais gay, je m’intéresserais aux garçons en général et non pas juste à Malefoy en particulier. Non ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Songfic inspiré d'une chanson de Stephen Lynch, du même nom, bien sûr. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, un lien menant aux paroles originales, à la traduction et à une vidéo est disponible sur mon profile._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**If I were gay**

« Harry ? »

Figeant ma fourchette non loin de ma bouche, je me tourne vers la détentrice la voix, qui se tient derrière moi. A la table des Gryffondor, j'entends des murmures moqueurs bruisser parmi mes camarades de classe, ainsi que des ricanements et des soupirs. Je n'y prête pas attention. Depuis le temps, j'y suis habitué.

« Oui ? » La fille qui s'est adressée à moi arbore le blason des Serdaigle, est brune et, pour le moment, rougit tant qu'elle s'apparente davantage à une écrevisse. Mais elle reste très jolie tout de même.

Le son de ma voix, hélas, semble la décontenancer, et son teint devient presque mauve. Charmant. « Je m… me dem… » Elle balbutie quelques mots inintelligibles, avant de renoncer et de s'éclaircir la gorge. Poli, j'attends avec calme et patience qu'elle se reprenne. « Je me demandais… » Voilà, c'est mieux. « si tu étais libre samedi. Pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. »

C'était prévisible. Je modèle mes traits en une moue navrée, conférant autant de sincérité que possible à mon regard vert étincelant. Bien que je doute toujours un peu de l'utilité de cette manœuvre ; les filles voient-elles seulement mes yeux derrière le verre de mes lunettes ? « Oh, je suis désolé… » Remarquez l'accent juste de mon ton, ni excessif ni désinvolte. « J'avais déjà prévu d'y aller avec mes amis. Peut-être une autre fois, euh… ? »

« Lydie » s'empresse-t-elle de me répondre, ravie. Pourquoi ravie, d'ailleurs ? Je ne viens pas de la jeter, à l'instant ? Même si c'est fait avec beaucoup de classe et de tact, ne devrait-elle pas être au moins un peu déçue ? A moins que l'unique but de son approche ait été de parler au Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

« Lydie », poursuis-je avec un sourire amical. « Vraiment désolé. Mais tu comprends, je ne peux pas décommander deux jours avant, ce ne serait pas correct. »

« Oui, bien sûr » glousse-t-elle. « Je comprends tout à fait. Merci quand même. » Elle replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Comme c'est mignon. « Alors… à la prochaine. »

J'élargis mon sourire, hochant la tête. « Oui, à la prochaine, Lydie. »

Emettant un bref rire à la mention de son prénom, elle esquisse un petit signe de la main, puis se dirige vers la table de sa maison. Soulagé de m'en être sorti sans hurlements ni pleurs ni scandale, j'entreprends de d'avaler la bouchée de purée qui refroidit au bout de ma fourchette.

Quelques mois auparavant, une telle situation m'aurait embarrassé que j'aurais sans doute été plus cramoisi que cette Lydie – et vue la couleur de ses joues en surchauffe, ce n'est pas peu dire. Mais dorénavant, cet ordre de scène est devenu si banal que je ne m'en formalise plus. Depuis que le monde des sorciers me doit notre victoire de la guerre et la disparition de Voldemort, ma cote de popularité est montée en flèche.

En effet, durant l'été succédant à notre désastreuse escapade au Département des Mystères, ainsi qu'aux douloureux événements s'y étant produits, mon désespoir m'a poussé à traquer mon ennemi de toujours. C'était stupide, oui, et j'ai frôlé la mort tant de fois que mes amis ont eux-mêmes enchaînées les crises cardiaques. Sale période. Je ne me maîtrisais plus tout à fait, ma magie m'échappait par moment, et j'étais incapable de la réfréner. Ma rage, mon désarroi, mon chagrin, le sentiment que je n'avais plus aucun choix sur ma vie m'ont fait perdre toute notion de prudence.

Alors j'ai arpenté le pays à la recherche de Lord Voldemort, avec pour seule ambition et envie : réaliser cette maudite prophétie. L'Ordre du Phénix, les Weasley, Ron et Hermione ont tous tenté de m'en dissuadé, si bien que j'ai dû à plusieurs reprises ruser pour leur échapper et ne pas les mêler à cela. J'avais compris que l'issue ne dépendait que de moi, que, même s'ils désiraient m'aider de toute leur âme, ils ne m'étaient d'aucun secours.

Lorsque je me suis retrouvé face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'étais seul, comme prévu, et lui a sommé ses larbins de s'écarter. J'avais à peine conscience de peut-être vivre mes derniers instants ; tout ce qui importait à mes yeux, c'était que ma quête, qui avait duré l'été entier, prenait enfin fin. Je n'en pouvais plus. Il fallait que l'un de nous meure, car, tel que le dit la prophétie, continuer à survivre dans ces conditions m'était insoutenable.

Le duel a été long, éprouvant, mais je n'en ai conservé que quelques bribes de souvenirs indistincts. Pourtant, je me remémore encore aujourd'hui sans mal le sortilège Impardonnable qui a scellé le destin de Voldemort. J'étais dans une telle rage qu'il me semble avoir fusé presque contre ma volonté de ma baguette. Quoi qu'il en soit, le résultat est celui-ci : le Seigneur des Ténèbres est bel et bien mort, enfin, laissant le monde en paix.

Mon exploit a mis la société en joie, bien entendu. Le début de ma sixième année a donc été quelque peu mouvementé. Entre ma convalescence, les cérémonies, les procès des Mangemorts, les insistances des journalistes et Dumbledore s'obstinant à offrir aux élèves de Poudlard une année scolaire normale, on peut dire que je n'ai soufflé qu'aux alentours de décembre. Mais à présent, l'exaltation des premiers mois après ma victoire s'est un peu calmée. Un peu, seulement, car mes camarades me dévisagent davantage et se prosternent à demi devant moi. C'est très embarrassant.

Et puis, comme le démontre l'intervention de Lydie, la gente féminine de l'école me témoigne une attention particulière. Soudain, ma taille inférieure à la moyenne, ma maigreur, mes lunettes et les épis hirsutes me tenant lieu de chevelure paraissent les aguicher au plus haut point. J'avoue que, au départ, les propositions, les allusions équivoques et les tentatives de séduction m'ont tout à fait stupéfait. Après tout, j'achevais une lutte interminable et n'avais pas songé une seconde à ce genre de conséquences. Pourtant, les faits sont là : je suis le célibataire le plus convoité de Poudlard.

Néanmoins, j'ai beau être un héros national, encore, je n'ai pas changé. Cela signifie entre autre qu'il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me jeter dans les bras de filles que je connais à peine de vue, qui ne s'intéressent qu'à mon argent et à ma célébrité, qui elles-mêmes n'ont aucune idée de qui je suis et qui, de surcroît, ne me plaisent en général pas le moins du monde.

Cela ne m'empêche pas de profiter de la vie, loin de là. Je savoure chaque instant avec un plaisir qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnu, si bien que même les devoirs et les cours m'enjouent. Les discussions avec Ron et Hermione, dans la salle commune ou dans le parc, après les leçons, ainsi que leurs disputes incessantes, me procurent une joie indicible. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai la possibilité de passer une année scolaire plus ou moins paisible, et cela me rend heureux à un point que je n'osais imaginer. Nous sommes fin avril, et la seule chose grâce à laquelle je ne regrette pas que cette année merveilleuse touche peu à peu à sa fin, c'est que j'aurais droit à une seconde tout aussi superbe au mois de septembre.

Alors que je déguste mon dîner, souriant malgré moi d'une joie véritable, une nouvelle voix m'interpelle. Beaucoup moins sympathique, celle-ci.

« Eh bien, Potter, tu aimes tant que ça, refouler les greluches myopes qui daignent lever les yeux sur toi ? Si tu t'entêtes à toutes les rejeter, il n'en restera bientôt plus une seule de potable qui acceptera de se coltiner ta compagnie. »

J'interromps à nouveau mon repas et affronte le regard narquois de Drago Malefoy. Parkinson et Zabini, à ses côtés, ont l'air un peu exaspérés, à l'instar de Ron et Hermione, que j'entends gémir d'irritation. Mais Malefoy et moi faisons comme si de rien n'était, et, tandis qu'il me jauge, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses fines lèvres étirées en un demi-sourire, je lui adresse un coup d'œil goguenard.

« De quoi tu te plains ? » répliqué-je. « Celles qui ne peuvent pas m'avoir se rabattent sur toi, en général. Je ne fais qu'entretenir ta vie sociale, tu devrais me remercier. »

Touché. Il plisse les paupières, puis s'éloigne sans rien ajouter. Le soulagement de ses comparses à voir notre joute se terminer de manière si prompte est palpable, mais je n'y prends pas garde, me contentant de suivre Malefoy du regard. Un sourire joue sur mes lèvres. Je l'ai un peu vexé, j'ai l'impression, et je sais qu'il prépare déjà sa prochaine offensive. Crétin, va. Sans plus m'en soucier, je replonge dans mon assiette. Peut-être qu'on me laissera enfin manger sans me déranger.

La guerre est terminée, certes, les quatre maisons de Poudlard sont en bonne entente, certes. Toutefois, certaines choses ne changent jamais. Certaines choses comme ma rivalité avec Malefoy.

Il s'avère que ce prétentieux fils à papa n'a pas suivi les traces de Lucius Malefoy et est devenu espion à la solde de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ca me fait mal de l'admettre, mais il a été un élément essentiel durant la guerre, à tel point que j'ignore si, sans lui, nous nous en serions sortis avec si peu de morts. Mais lui et moi n'avons pas pour autant cessé de nous quereller, de nous défier. Je dois juste avouer que nous ne nous haïssons plus, ni ne nous méprisons. Nos rapports tiennent davantage d'un jeu ou d'une habitude que d'une véritable animosité. Après ce que nous avons vécu, ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il m'a vu faire, il ne nous est plus concevable de nous vouer une haine indéfectible.

En revanche, je ne saurais en aucun cas me passer de nos joutes verbales, ce qui agace de façon prodigieuse une conséquente partie de l'école. Mais que voulez-vous, avec le temps, nos prises de bec me sont devenues indispensables. Rien que nos deux misérables réparties de tout à l'heure ont contribué à ensoleiller ma journée.

Les plats contenant la purée, le poulet, les pommes de terre, les potages et les côtes d'agneaux disparaissent, les coupes des desserts les remplaçant. Je me sers de la tarte à la mélasse et un autre verre de jus de citrouille, plongé dans une réflexion tout à fait banale, lorsque, pour la troisième fois, quelqu'un me détourne de ma nourriture.

« Dis-moi… » fait Ron. Je porte mon attention sur lui, qui est assis en face de moi auprès d'Hermione. Ils ont l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Résigné, j'avale ma bouchée.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demandé-je.

Ron se gratte l'arrière du crâne, le bout des oreilles écarlates, et jette un coup d'œil en coin à Hermione. Celle-ci hochant la tête à sa question tacite, il reprend : « Dis-moi… Lydie ne te plaisait pas ? »

Haussant les sourcils, sceptique, je le dévisage pour déterminer la raison de cette interrogation saugrenue. « Heu… Ce n'est pas ça, j'ai… je ne l'ai pas vraiment regardée, en fait. »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu refusé de l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard ? » Hermione me fixe d'une drôle de manière. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend, tout à coup ?

« Eh bien, tout d'abord, je ne la connais même pas… et puis… Enfin, vous auriez voulu que je vous délaisse pour une inconnue ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! » La précipitation de Ron m'incite à me méfier. Quelque chose de pas très net est en train de se dérouler sous mon nez, et je suis incapable de discerner de quoi il s'agit.

« Mais tu ne l'as pas regardée _du tout_ ? » insiste Hermione. « Tu n'as pas vu qu'elle avait de longs cheveux bruns ? De grands yeux bleu clair ? Des lèvres pleines ? Une jolie poitrine ? »

Estomaqué, j'écarquille les yeux. « Non, mais toi, par contre, tu semble l'avoir observée en détail. »

Elle émet un claquement de langue impatient alors que Ron se détourne pour lui masquer son énorme sourire d'abruti. Hélas, il se ressaisit bien vite et me questionne à son tour.

« Et Miranda ? »

« Quoi Miranda ? »

« Tu sais, la fille d'hier. »

« Laquelle ? Je te signale qu'au moins trois filles m'ont abordé, hier. »

« Blonde, grande, élancée, un petit en trompette. » La description d'Hermione ne m'évoquant rien, elle ajoute, un peu dépitée : « A Poufsouffle. »

Je réfléchis un moment. « Ah, oui. Elle. »

« Alors ? » Ron détaille mon expression avec un air curieux.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ? »

« Ben… J'ai eu du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle marmonnait parce qu'elle ne m'a pas regardé dans les yeux… Et ses mains devaient être moite ; elle n'arrêtait pas de les frotter sur sa robe. »

« C'est tout ? » Hermione semble atterrée.

« Oui, c'est tout. » Je la lorgne d'un œil suspicieux. « Depuis quand tu t'intéresses tant au physique des filles qui me courent après ? »

Ron, ce rustre, ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de se justifier. Dommage ; j'aurais bien voulu entendre l'explication de sa nouvelle lubie. « Et que dis-tu de Sue ? Elle t'a parlé avant le cours de Métamorphose de la semaine dernière. Souviens-toi ; brune, avec des formes généreuses… »

J'écarquille les yeux, interloqué. « Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi toutes ces filles vous passionnent, tout à coup ? »

Ron et Hermione s'entreregardent, embarrassés, avant de river leurs yeux à leurs assiettes. Je fronce les sourcils, mécontent. Ca sent le complot, et je gage que ce dont ils ont discuté dans mon dos ne va pas me ravir. Mais alors pas du tout.

« On… On se disait juste que… avec le nombre de filles qui te convoitent et la guerre qui est terminée… tu pourrais te détendre un peu… profiter de la vie… » Ron bafouille en consultant Hermione, si bien que j'ai l'impression qu'il récite un texte qu'elle lui a soufflé. Ça me plaît de moins en moins.

« Je ne profite pas assez, selon vous ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça ! » se récrie Hermione. « Mais… enfin… Aucune de ces filles ne te semblent… agréables ? Tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec l'une d'elles, rien que pour voir ? »

Je croise les bras sur mon torse, un rien contrarié. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? Pourquoi ce subit acharnement à vouloir me caser ? Je les toise d'un air sévère, escomptant les déstabiliser.

« Je suppose que ça part d'une bonne intention, mais, franchement, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? »

Hermione hésite, tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux bruns avec son index. C'est nouveau, ça. « On trouve juste que tu ne te mêles pas assez aux autres. Tu ne restes qu'avec nous et on pense que ce serait bien pour toi… de te trouver… une autre distraction. »

Dire que je suis stupéfait est un doux euphémisme. Sans voix, je demeure bouche bée une bonne minute tandis que je comprends où ils veulent en venir. Alors mon début de colère se dissipe, j'esquisse un sourire en secouant la tête. Ils ne peuvent pas tout simplement me le demander sans détour ?

« Vous savez » je commence d'un ton indulgent « si vous avez envie d'être un peu seuls, vous n'avez qu'à me le dire. Je saisis tout à fait que ma présence puisse être parfois de trop. »

Ron et Hermione s'empourprent, incapables de répondre. Eh oui, il fallait bien que ça arrive : mes deux meilleurs amis se sont déclarés leur flamme durant l'été. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, hein. Une chance qu'ils aient survécu à la guerre car ils ont choisi le tout dernier moment pour se mettre en couple. Mais à présent que tout est dit et que les choses sont mises au clair, ils vivent leur amour pleinement. Et, preuve que ce sont de vrais amis, ils ne m'ont pas écarté. Pas le moins du monde. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment ils dénichent des moments en tête-à-tête. Quoi qu'il en soit, je conçois sans mal qu'ils désirent un peu d'intimité de temps à autres et qu'il est délicat de me dire de dégager lorsque nous sommes ensemble. Ils n'avaient aucun besoin de jouer les agences matrimoniales pour me dire les laisser en privé.

« Ca n'a rien à voir, enfin… » marmonne Ron. Il peine toujours quelque peu à s'exprimer avec moi concernant sa relation entre Hermione et lui. Sans doute car je la considère comme ma sœur, et qu'il est difficile de converser affaire de lit avec le frère de sa petite-amie. Si j'étais sorti avec Ginny, ç'aurait peut-être été pareil.

Je l'interromps d'un geste. « Je ne suis pas vexé, tu n'as pas besoin de m'inventer un manque affectif pour me dire que je ne suis pas tout à le temps le bienvenu. Je sais être compréhensif, lorsqu'il le faut. »

« Nous en avons conscience, Harry, bien entendu… » Hermione paraît chercher ses mots. « Et ce n'est pas de cela qu'il s'agit. »

Réprimant un soupir, je retiens ma main de s'emparer de ma fourchette. Bon sang, j'ai faim et j'en ai assez de leur petit jeu. « De quoi, alors ? »

Nouvel échange de coup d'œil. Un doute s'éprend de moi, insidieux. Depuis combien de temps préparent-ils cet entretien ?

Hermione me scrute d'un regard perçant. « Es-tu certain qu'aucune de ces filles ne t'intéresse ? Qu'aucune ne… t'attire ? »

J'encre mes yeux aux siens, répliquant de la même voix lente et prudente. « Oui, j'en suis certain. »

« Et… pourquoi ? »

« Comment ça, pourquoi ! Je vous l'ai dit : elles sont des inconnues et des inconnues qui ne… m'aguichent pas particulièrement ! Maintenant venez-en au fait parce que je commence à perdre patience. »

« D'accord… » Ron prend un profonde inspiration, m'affrontant sans ciller. « D'accord. » Son timbre est davantage ferme et assuré, dorénavant. « Harry, Hermione et moi, comme nous te l'avons confié à l'instant, avons parlé de toi. » Ouille. Je n'aime pas trop ses traits graves. « Nous nous sommes interrogés sur la raison de ton comportement. » _Mon_ comportement ? J'ignore ce qu'il mentionne, mais est-il vraiment plus bizarre que le leur ? « Tu affirmes être heureux, pourtant, tu restes distant et tu ne te lies avec personne. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, tu aurais l'occasion de te trouver une petite-amie, mais le fait est que tu sembles plutôt t'écarter de toutes tes prétendantes… »

« Nous avons bien sûr pensé » me coupe Hermione alors que j'ouvre la bouche, indigné « que cela ne faisait pas partie de tes préoccupations. Mais… nous avons aussi songé à autre chose. » Intrigué, je lui concède son léger soupir ainsi que l'infime seconde qu'elle s'octroie pour puiser du courage en elle-même. « Harry. » Pourquoi se sent-elle obligée de prendre cet air solennel ? « Serais-tu, par hasard… attiré par les hommes ? »

A cet instant précis, le temps s'immobilise, se suspend, tandis qu'un assourdissant silence s'abat sur la Grande Salle. Cela ne dure sans doute pas davantage que quelques risibles quarts de seconde, pourtant, il s'en passe des choses. Tout d'abord, je m'insurge sans émettre un son, figé d'effarement. Je me sens, dans un premier temps, incrédule et, il est vrai, presque offensé qu'ils aient envisagé cette alternative. Comment et pourquoi en sont-ils venus à cette étrange conclusion ? Qu'ai-je fait ou dit pour les mener à cette insolite théorie ? Suis-je efféminé ? Ai-je eu des réflexions déplacées ? Sans oublier que je suis outré que Ron et Hermione entretiennent à mon insu de telles conversation à mon encontre. De quel droit épient-ils mes moindres faits et gestes ? Et puis d'abord, de quoi je me mêle ?

C'est donc là mes premières pensées et réaction à leurs propos. Une réaction naturelle, spontanée, celle que l'on attend de la part d'un hétéro endurci qui a la prétention de se croire plus ou moins viril, surtout depuis qu'il a vaincu par ses propres moyens un mage noir surpuissant.

Hélas, alors que je m'apprête à revendiquer haut et fort mon orientation sexuelle, il advient un singulier phénomène. La malheureuse interrogation d'Hermione prend corps dans mon esprit, et, lors d'un fugace éclair, j'entraperçois une silhouette masculine m'étreindre, caresser mon dos, m'embrasser. Sans que j'y puisse rien, ma gorge s'assèche et se noue. Mon estomac se contracte. Un frisson parcourut mon échine. L'air me fait défaut. La sueur emperle les paumes de mes mains. Mes joues s'embrasent.

Dingue comme une phrase d'apparence anodine peut vous chambouler de l'intérieur.

Le bruissement des conversations, les tintements des couverts reprennent dans la Grande Salle, et je me rends soudain compte que cet écrasant silence n'avait en fait eu lieu que dans mon imagination. Les mots d'Hermione m'ont tant heurté que je m'étais isolé par mégarde dans une bulle où seul résonnaient de puissants martèlements désordonnés. Mon cœur. Ron et Hermione me dévisagent, sans doute dans l'espoir d'interpréter ma mine hagarde, patientant que je leur livre une réponse. Cependant, je m'en sais tout à fait inapte. Tout ce bouscule dans mon esprit, je ne parviens plus à réfléchir.

Ils m'ont coupé l'appétit, ces imbéciles.

Quoi que n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui est en train de m'arriver, j'ai pourtant l'intime conviction que je dois fuir au plus vite. Je ne sais pas quoi ni pour quelle raison, mais je dois fuir. Tout de suite. Alors, tâchant d'être sourd aux frénétiques battements de mon cœur, je me lève d'un bond, les pieds de ma chaise raclant le sol de pierre, et me dirige d'un pas vif vers les portes de sortie. Ron et Hermione me hèlent en un appel étonné duquel je m'indiffère, poursuivant ma course jusqu'au couloir.

Une fois hors de la Grande Salle, mon esprit embrumé s'éclaircit un peu, mais je ne me départis pas pour autant de mon trouble. Encore sous le choc, je me précipite à une fenêtre, à l'autre extrémité du corridor, apposant mon front brûlant sur la vitre froide. Je me refuse à déchiffrer la cause de mon émoi, je me refuse même à l'effleurer. Ce que la question d'Hermione a déclenché en moi est très certainement momentané, et, dans quelques minutes à peine, je me serai calmé. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Je boude. Si, c'est vrai. Je boude Ron et Hermione en n'engageant plus la conversation, en ne répondant que par monosyllabe, en dédaignant leurs regards à la fois coupables et soucieux, et, surtout, en m'opposant de manière ferme et catégorique à leur fournir une réponse. Vous savez… à propos de cette question déconcertante qui m'a outragé, a froissé mon orgueil. Eh bien je ne dirai rien ni n'aborderai le sujet à nouveau. Car ce ne sont pas leurs affaires et car la réponse est bien entendu négative. 

Une demi heure après m'être rafraîchi les idées contre une fenêtre, je me suis rendu comme si de rien n'était au cours de Sortilèges et Enchantements, boudant, comme je l'ai dit, mes amis. Au bout d'un moment, ils ont fini par comprendre que je ne souhaitais plus discuter avec eux et par me laisser tranquille. Mais, pour la forme, je continue à bouder, même à présent que nous nous trouvons en Métamorphose. Le reste de la journée se déroule donc sans trop d'anicroches, et je m'alite plutôt satisfait d'avoir provoqué l'embarras de Ron lorsqu'il me dit bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, je décide de mon montrer magnanime et de feindre d'oublier notre petit différent. Ron et Hermione, conscients que mon incommensurable tolérance a des limites, ne se mêlent plus de ma vie privée ou de mes prétendues déviations sexuelles. Toutefois, il n'empêche que mon honneur est bafoué et qu'il me faut remédier à cette situation. C'est-à-dire, prouver de façon subtile mais explicite que je suis bel et bien hétéro. Cela peu paraître puéril, cependant, si je veux que mes amis ne m'importunent plus à ce propos, je me dois de leur clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute. Je les connais ; dès qu'ils croiront que j'ai négligé notre discussion surréaliste, ils reviendront à la charge, et ce, jusqu'à ce que j'admette. Le problème étant que je n'ai rien à admettre, puisque je suis heureux et épanoui, j'ai besoin de les en persuader. Un comble, tout de même.

Ainsi donc, je mets en œuvre mon brillant stratagème dès le terme du petit-déjeuner. En quoi cela consiste ? C'est très simple : sitôt qu'une fille croise mon chemin, je la dévore du regard. De haut en bas. De façon _très_ flagrante et _très_ impudique. Eh bien quoi ? Ron et Hermione trouvent que les filles m'indiffèrent. Je m'en vais donc les démentir. Les filles me captivent tant que je ne puis me contraindre à me détourner d'elles. Et comme il y a beaucoup de filles à Poudlard, je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

La discrétion n'ayant jamais été mon fort, Ron et Hermione notent mon manège dans l'instant, écarquillent les yeux tandis que les miens s'attardent sur la chute de reins d'une cinquième année de Poufsouffle. Ma cible, en revanche, me tourne le dos et ne s'aperçoit de rien. La seconde, cependant, une élève de Serpentard (la maison des Serpentard comportant avant tout des humains, rien ne m'interdit de les regarder), me remarque et rougit. Parfait. Si Poudlard tout entier est convaincu que je suis bel et bien attiré par les filles, cela ne peut que m'être bénéfique.

Je m'applique donc, tout au long du jour, à reluquer les demoiselles, qu'importe leur maison, et à le faire aux vues de la totalité de l'école. Bien entendu, mon attitude suscite plusieurs réactions. Car enfin, qu'est-il en train d'arriver au si courtois et respectueux Harry Potter ? Ce mystère parcourt les couloirs au bout de quelques heures, si bien que je me sens autant épié que mes cibles. Quant à elles, eh bien… Tout dépend de leur caractère, ou peut-être aussi de l'admiration qu'elle me porte. Certaines se laissent déshabiller en gloussant, en me souriant, parfois, sans protester. Sans doute que l'idée du Survivant les toisant sous toutes leurs coutures les flatte. D'autres cependant ne sont pas aussi conciliantes. Selon elle, à ce que je présume, un héros de guerre n'en est pas moins un homme aux hormones incontrôlables, et de ce fait, je n'ai aucun droit de les regarder de la sorte. Celles-ci ont plus de tempérament et me démontrent leur mécontentement par le biais de cris indignés, de coups d'œil assassins lorsque j'ai de la chance, ou, pire, de gifles bruyantes et douloureuses.

D'ailleurs, à midi, je m'en suis pris tellement que je sens à peine mes joues. Ron en rit encore, Hermione, elle, désapprouve ma démarche. Elle ne dit rien, mais je perçois ses ondes négatives comme si elle m'en poignardait. De quoi se plaint-elle, au juste ? N'était-ce pas elle qui estimait insuffisant mon attrait envers la gente féminine ?

Lorsque je lui fais part de cette réflexion, pourtant, elle pousse un soupir exaspéré. « Je sais ce que tu essaies de nous prouver, Harry, alors arrête de te donner en spectacle. »

« Je ne me donne pas en spectacle. » Mes yeux suivent le trajet d'une jolie rousse, que j'abandonne à regret pour ne pas me casser la nuque. Je rive à nouveau mon attention sur Hermione, qui me foudroie de ses iris noisette. J'ébauche un sourire espiègle. « Je me contente de profiter de la vue. »

Ron s'esclaffe à gorge déployée. « Ecoute » fait-il en se ressaisissant sous la moue renfrognée de sa petite-amie. « On est désolé de t'avoir posé cette question hier. C'était stupide d'avoir pensé à ça. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de jouer au pervers, on a compris qu'on s'était trompé. »

« Ca, je l'espère bien ! » répliqué-je en redressant le nez. Toutefois, j'espère aussi que nul n'aura plus le moindre doute à ce sujet. Si mes deux meilleurs amis se sont mépris avec tant d'aisance, qui sait quelles sordides rumeurs ceux ne me connaissant pas colportent à mon encontre ?

Alors qu'une noiraude de Gryffondor nous dépasse à vive allure dans le couloir, Hermione se poste face à moi, gênant ma contemplation. Je lève les yeux au ciel. « Quoi ? »

« Tu n'as rien entendu ou tu le fais exprès ? Arrête de _profiter de la vue_ comme ça ! C'est dégradant et sûrement vexant pour la plupart des filles ! »

« Hermione… » dis-je avec nonchalance. Son expression excédée s'exacerbe. « Mon intention n'est de vexer personne, voyons. Je ne fais que… apprécier ce qui est beau. » Je ponctue ma déclaration d'un ton langoureux, d'un sourire charmeur et d'un insistant regard sur la poitrine de ma meilleure amie. Cela équivaut à s'amuser dans un incendie, entre la ferveur de son propre courroux et la jalousie maladive de Ron, mais c'est trop tentant.

Comme je le craignais, la main d'Hermione fuse et cogne ma joue de plein fouet. Aïe-euh. Ma pommette, qui avait fini par devenir insensible, se réveille soudain, me brûle et palpite d'une sourde souffrance. Je me la frotte alors qu'Hermione, cramoisie de colère, tâche de maîtriser ses pulsions meurtrière, et que Ron, d'évidence, hésite encore entre me refaire le portrait et éclater de rire.

Alors que je me demande moi-même si une fuite prompte ne serait pas plus avisée que de rester planter au milieu du couloir entre une furie et un petit-ami possessif, un ricanement narquois attire notre attention. Nous faisons tous trois volte-face, tombant nez à nez avec Malefoy, qui nous jauge d'un air condescendant. J'oublie la présence de Ron et Hermione, ignore Parkinson et Zabini, alors que Malefoy et moi nous avançons l'un vers l'autre, nous défiant du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Maintenant que tu as effarouché celles que tu n'as pas rejetées, tu te rabats sur ce qui reste. » Malefoy lance un furtif coup d'œil en direction d'Hermione, attisant la fureur de Ron. « Pathétique. »

Bien que ses injures à l'égard de mes amis m'agacent toujours autant, cela ne provoque plus en moi cette fulgurante sensation de rage. En fait, Malefoy n'a plus jamais traité Ron de miséreux ni Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe. D'une certaine façon, je crois que les actes qu'ils ont tous deux accomplis durant la guerre lui inspirent du respect. J'en ai même l'intime conviction. Et s'il se permet de les mépriser, ce n'est que dans le but de m'énerver un peu. Cela aurait pu fonctionner, comme auparavant, toutefois, j'ai décelé la retenue avec laquelle il vient de dénigrer Hermione. Alors, quoique las, je ne fais qu'esquisser un demi-sourire sarcastique.

De surcroît, j'ai aussi découvert que cet arrogant garçon avait un cœur. Etonnant, hein ? Peut-être même que, derrière son masque imperturbable, c'est un grand sensible…

Bon, on va pas pousser non plus.

Mais je sais depuis quelques mois qu'il ne supporte pas plus que moi que l'on insulte ses amis. Si je l'avais appris des années plus tôt, je l'aurais vu autrement… et j'aurais utilisé cette minuscule faiblesse pour le déstabiliser. Mais comment deviner qu'il affectionne Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini alors qu'il dilapidait la majeur partie de son temps avec ces gorilles de Crabbe et Goyle ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, mes récentes observations vont enfin m'être utiles. Me rapprochant de lui, goguenard, je réprime mon léger agacement instinctif.

« Tu as quelque chose à dire, je suppose, vu avec qui tu traînes ? »

Tel que je l'avais escompté, les pommettes diaphanes de Malefoy s'empourpre. Il crispe les mâchoires et plisse les paupières. Je ne l'avouerai jamais à quiconque, mais j'adore le mettre dans cet état en une simple phrase.

« Moi je ne m'abaisse pas à lorgner ma meilleure amie » rétorque-t-il à mi-voix. Il étouffe davantage son timbre afin qu'il ne soit audible que pour moi. « Et je n'ai pas besoin de reluquer toutes les filles de l'école pour… prouver certaines choses. Aux autres ou à moi-même. »

Mon visage s'embrase tandis que Malefoy m'adresse un mince sourire ironique. Cette réplique implique bien des choses, mais des choses auxquels je ne veux pas réfléchir. D'ailleurs, je me refuse à penser que Malefoy, mon rival depuis mes onze ans, aient osé entretenir semblables doutes que Ron et Hermione. Bon sang, c'est une conspiration ou quoi ?

Tiraillé entre ma colère et un glacial effroi, je ne puis que marmonner de manière presque inintelligible : « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Il émet un bref rire. « Bien sûr, Potter. C'est pour ça que tu as reçu des baffes tout au long de la journée. Petit innocent… »

La cloche annonçant la reprise des cours retentit, me retirant l'occasion de répliquer. Satisfait de sa victoire, Malefoy rejoint ses amis et, s'éloignant avec eux vers leur salle de classe, me destine un clin d'œil mi-cynique, mi-malicieux.

Et là, c'est le drame. Ce clin d'œil, dont l'unique dessein est de me narguer, ne déclenche pas en moi une coutumière et réconfortante exaspération. Non. Cela me fait frissonner. Et plus encore : cela me fait trembler. Un violent et subit tremblement, qui fait vibrer tous mes membres, hérisse mon échine. Dans le même temps, mon cœur s'emballe de manière bien trop virulente, le feu de ma figure se mue en un brasier me consumant, une sensation déroutante étreint mes entrailles. Pour la seconde reprise en deux jours, j'ignore ce qui se trame en moi et j'en suis effrayé. Cependant, j'ai une conscience aiguë de la fraîcheur de l'air s'infiltrant au travers de mes vêtements depuis que la chaleur émanant de Malefoy s'est reculée. Depuis que Malefoy s'est reculé de moi, depuis que son regard d'acier ne s'encre plus au mien, depuis que son corps a abandonné notre proximité.

Je m'en collerais une rien parce que cette idée m'effleure, mais, en cet instant précis, je crève d'envie que Malefoy me serre contre lui.

« Harry ? Tout va bien ? »

Sursautant à demi, je me tourne vers Ron et Hermione, qui me scrutent d'un air préoccupé. Un persistant frémissement me parcourt encore, je me sens ébranlé aux tréfonds de moi-même, néanmoins, il n'est pas question qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Alors je grimace un sourire amical, m'évertuant à recouvrer ma voix dans les abîmes de ma gorge obstruée.

« Oui, oui, tout va bien. A… Hem. Allons en cours. »

Mes amis ne sont pas dupes, mais, discernant mon malaise, ne s'acharnent pas. Je leur en suis reconnaissant, car je me sais incapable de leur dire quoi que ce soit.

Lors du trajet qui nous sépare de notre classe, je poursuis mon activité, c'est-à-dire dénuder en pensée les filles de Poudlard. Hélas, le cœur n'y est plus. Aucune d'elle n'est assez blonde, assez pâle et – une lamentation manque de m'échapper chaque fois que cette vérité me heurte – assez masculine pour attirer mon attention.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne suffit pas à me remettre de mes émotions. Lorsque je me réveille, le lendemain de cette fâcheuse confrontation avec Malefoy, mes pensées font un sacré charivari sous mon crâne. Tandis qu'une partie de moi nie en bloc mon ardent émoi, l'autre le justifie par la concordance entre la discussion que j'ai eue avec Ron et Hermione et les propos acides de Malefoy. Comme mes amis m'avaient perturbé le jour précédent, toute allusion ayant plus ou moins un rapport avec une _attirance pour les hommes_ me met sur les nerfs. J'avais juste espéré que l'école ne me croit pas… _ça_. Ainsi, les mots de Malefoy, qui ne concernaient d'évidence pas cela, en définitive, maintenant que je les reconsidère avec du recul, m'ont un peu désorienté. Voilà tout. 

J'hésite entre les deux une minute, puis choisis de me comporter en homme : je nie donc tout.

Non, je n'ai pas frémi, ni tressailli et encore moins tremblé. Non, Malefoy ne partage pas les faux soupçons de Ron et Hermione concernant mes préférences ; j'ai juste mal interprété sa répartie purement rhétorique. Et, _non_, je n'ai pas eu froid dès qu'il m'a quitté. Depuis quand j'ai besoin d'un chauffage, d'abord ? Je ne peux pas être devenu frileux d'une seconde à l'autre, sans raison ! Ce n'était sans doute qu'un effet de mon imagination, rien de plus.

J'ai beau me le ressasser lors du petit-déjeuner et du premier cours, mon trouble se mouvant à la lisière de ma conscience, je suis d'humeur nerveuse et taciturne un bon moment. De plus, je n'ai plus aucune envie de contempler les filles, ce qui, à ce qu'il me semble, en déçoit plus d'une – et en soulage d'autres. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais, pour une cause obscure, elles n'éveillent en moi pas le moindre attrait. Je préfère ne pas m'en soucier.

Ron et Hermione, bien entendu, remarquent bien vite que quelque chose me tracasse. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'eux.

« Ce n'est rien, je vous assure » je grommelle. « J'ai juste mal dormi. »

Ron ouvre la bouche alors que je l'implorais sans mot dire de ne pas révéler le nombre de fois où je me suis retourné dans mon lit cette nuit. Il ne distingue pas ma tacite supplique et s'apprête à aviver la curiosité d'Hermione. Par miracle, une intervention me préserve de ses questions anxieuses.

Je me roidis cependant en me rendant compte que, en définitive, le destin a une dent contre moi.

« Des problèmes d'insomnie, Potter ? » lance Malefoy en nous croisant dans le couloir. « Remarque, ça ne m'étonne pas ; ce que tu as regardé hier a dû alimenter des rêves captivants. »

Par réflexe, je pivote sur mes talons pour le braver. Et je me fige. Drago Malefoy se tient face à moi, arborant son habituelle expression prétentieuse et railleuse, dans une posture nonchalante, le menton et le nez relevés, ses iris gris me dardant. J'ai soudain très chaud, et, comble de malheur, je le trouve vraiment très séduisant dans cette position de pure provocation.

Les battements de mon cœur résonnent à mes oreilles, entravant ma concentration. Impossible de livrer une joute verbale dans ces conditions. J'opte donc pour la fuite stratégique. C'est lâche, surtout de la part d'un Gryffondor, mais je suis si malhabile à dissimules mes sentiments que Malefoy s'apercevrait sans mal de ma… situation. Il lui suffirait de plonger son regard ensorcelant dans le mien et il…

Je me détourne, renfrogné, me dérobant à ses yeux perçants.

« Va te faire voir, Malefoy. »

Sous les exclamations stupéfaites des spectateurs, je m'éclipse sans demander mon reste, Ron et Hermione sur mes talons. Malefoy est pris au dépourvu par ma réaction, toutefois, je ne veux pas courir le risque de le laisser se ressaisir.

J'accours hors du château pour me diriger au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Au moins, là-bas, je ne risque pas un nouveau duel avec mon rival.

Mon soulagement est de courte durée. Alors que je recouvre une respiration régulière et des pulsations plus modérées, les sixième année de Serpentard rejoignent les Gryffondor dans le champ nous tenant lieu de salle. Je me remémore, horrifié, que les cours de cette après-midi se déroulent en commun avec eux. Je vais passer le restant de la journée à proximité de Malefoy. Y'a pas à dire, je suis maudit.

Hagrid nous rassemble autour de sa cabane. La leçon du jour est consacrée à une espèce d'insecte luminescent dont le venin contient des propriétés médicinales. Il nous faut les observer, prendre des notes, récolter un peu de venin et l'étudier. Durant deux heures, en compagnie des Serpentard. Autant dire que je ne suis pas des plus appliqués.

Par chance, je suis en équipe avec Ron et Hermione, si bien que je peux me permettre d'être inattentif. Je bande donc la totalité de ma volonté pour ne pas poser les yeux sur Malefoy, qui, j'en ai la conviction, s'est installé juste devant moi avec Parkinson et Zabini rien que pour m'enquiquiner. L'abruti. Je le déteste.

Nous commençons donc tous à détailler du regard la libellule scintillante, Hermione notant des informations d'une main fiévreuse, Ron hasardant quelques commentaires. Moi, eh bien… je m'efforce de suivre de mon mieux. Ce n'est pas une tâche des plus aisées. Tout d'abord, car Malefoy, dos à moi, est vraiment très proche de notre établi et que je n'ai jamais autant désiré le savoir ailleurs. Le souvenir de la veille me hante à nouveau, malgré mes efforts pour le repousser, escorté du spectre encore vivace des sensation m'ayant assailli. J'ai nié, j'ai échoué. Inconcevable de nier quelque chose d'aussi intense. J'ignore ce que c'est, d'ailleurs, bien que j'en ai une infime idée, il est exclu que je l'approfondisse. De surcroît, tout est si subit que, avec un peu de chance, ce n'est que passager… Je n'y compte guère, bien entendu, puisque nul n'est plus infortuné que moi sur cette foutue planète.

Ce bouleversement constitue la première cause de mon manque d'assiduité lors de ce cours. La seconde, c'est un parfum planant dans l'air, qui me charme, accapare une conséquente partie de mon esprit. Je m'aperçois bientôt que c'est le sien. Oui, le parfum de Malefoy. Quand je vous disais que j'étais malchanceux…

Lamentable, je sais. Mais je suis inapte à ne pas y prendre garde. Qu'y puis-je, moi, si son odeur naturelle est envoûtante ? Son odeur naturelle, en effet. Ben quoi ? Vous imaginez, franchement, Drago Malefoy en train de se parfumer tous les matins devant sa glace ? Tout au plus sent-il un peu le propre, le frais. Sinon, je perçois une ténue nuance de menthe épicée, avec un soupçon de cannelle. Ravissant. Je ne me lasse pas de le humer, en déplorant ma faiblesse dans le même temps. J'essaie de l'ignorer, mais la brise légère soufflant alentour m'envoie sa fragrance en plein visage. Et c'est exaltant. De plus, le soleil filtrant au travers des nuages illumine ses fins cheveux blonds, comme si un rayon de soleil soyeux vêtait son crâne, reposait sur sa délicate nuque diaphane.

Je me délecte de son odeur et m'abreuve de sa vue sans vergogne, incapable de me détourner. J'y renonce, en fait, car ce que j'inhale et contemple est bien trop plaisant. Fermant mes paupières à demi, je me risque à m'abandonner à son parfum, en gorgeant mes poumons. J'ai conscience de mon imprudence, de mon impertinence, de l'étrange interdit que représente mon innocente divagation, du ridicule qui me guette si un élève me surprend. Pourtant, je m'en moque. Cette odeur… Elle me rassérène et me berce, répandant en moi une délicieuse quiétude, me déconnectant de la réalité. Désormais, mon envie de serrer Malefoy contre moi se mêle à celle de respirer la fragrance apaisante de sa peau…

« Tu t'endors, Potter ? »

La voix désobligeante me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Rouvrant mes yeux, je croise ceux, plutôt amusés à mes dépens, de Malefoy, qui s'est contorsionné sur son tabouret pour me faire ma face. Je suis soulagé de constater que l'irritation me gagne aussitôt.

Fronçant les sourcils, je le foudroie d'un regard noir. « Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. »

Du coin de l'œil, je l'entrevois secouer la tête de dépit. « Repose-toi, cette nuit, au lieu de fantasmer au sujet des jupes des filles. C'est bien moins divertissant lorsque tu n'es pas en forme. » Puis il me tourne le dos, poursuivant l'exercice.

Selon leurs murmures sceptiques ou exaspérés, Ron, Hermione, Parkinson et Zabini, qui ont tous quatre suivi notre bref échange, n'ont pas saisi la phrase de Malefoy. Moi, en revanche, je sais qu'il évoque nos duels. Mes réparties ne sont pas à son goût ? Eh bien qu'il sache qu'elles ne s'amélioreront pas tant qu'il sentira aussi bon et me décontenancera par la biais de vils clins d'œil !

Au terme du cours, je fuis aussi vite que possible, Ron et Hermione, perplexes, trottinant à ma suite. Je leur formule une excuse évasive, ma seule préoccupation étant de m'éloigner de Malefoy et de la menthe épicée se dégageant de lui. Lorsque nos deux classes prennent place dans les cachots, sous le nez plissé de dégoût de Rogue – toujours aussi aimable en dépit de la fin de la guerre – je prends soin de m'attabler au fond, alors que Malefoy ne manque jamais une occasion de flagorner le maître des potions en choisissant le premier rang. Au moins, ici, mon odorat ne captera pas ses sournoises effluves de cannelle, et les relents des potions que nous confectionnerons se chargeront d'en masquer les éventuels arômes.

Après les instructions sèches et efficaces de Rogue, nous entamons la préparation de la potion du jour, les indications des grimoires nous assistant dans notre entreprise. Mon estomac encore quelque peu noué, ma gorge asséchée dissipent certes ma concentration, mais je ne m'en inquiète pas. Malefoy est trop loin de moi pour me désarçonner tel que lors de la dernière heure…

…

…

C'est du moins ce que j'ai eu la naïveté de croire. Pourquoi est-ce que je lorgne dans sa direction plutôt que mon chaudron ? Pourquoi suis-je passionné par l'élancement de sa silhouette, le rayonnement opalescent de sa chevelure, ses… ses mains ? Ouhlà, on se calme et on retourne à sa besogne. A sa potion, aux ingrédients à mélanger, aux doses à mesurer… et non pas à l'étude de ses longs doigts pâles qui manipulent les poudres et les liquides avec tant de grâce, de précision. Je cligne des paupières, épouvanté, puis reporte ma frêle attention sur mon chaudron bouillonnant. Bien entendu, je ne parviens pas à me concentrer et, le visage baissé, jette un coup d'œil discret vers Malefoy. Un gémissement à mi-chemin entre le désespoir et la convoitise gargouille dans ma gorge. Je ne le réprime que de justesse.

Bon sang, je suis irrécupérable ! Ses doigts, ses jointures, le revers et la paume de ses mains me fascinent. Presque hypnotisé, je fixe ses gestes adroits, assurés, les savourant de semblable façon que je savourais tout à l'heure son odeur. Ses mains soignées sont pareilles à celles d'un pianiste, sans doute douces et souples, comme je le présume en l'observant de la sorte. J'en viens à me demander ce que j'éprouverais à les sentir se glisser entre mes mèches d'ébène rebelles. Se couler de mon front au long de mes joues. Serpentant de ma mâchoire à ma gorge. De ma gorge à mes épaules. Des épaules à mon torse, mon ventre…

J'interromps le fil périlleux de mes songeries juste à temps pour reprendre la fabrication de ma potion. Hélas, je suis trop distrait et le résultat, comme d'ordinaire, ne satisfait pas Rogue. Qu'importe. J'ai des soucis prioritaires à cette maudite potion sans intérêt – des soucis tels que mon impromptu éblouissement à l'égard de mon rival. Comme j'avais décidé de nier ce qu'il provoque en moi, de démentir l'absurde erreur de Ron et Hermione, il m'est néanmoins inenvisageable de prêter la moindre valeur à cet embrouillamini.

Ma théorie, que je revendique comme l'unique plausible et acceptable, est la suivante : jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis un adolescent mâle. C'est-à-dire, un garçon cheminant sur la voie d'homme. En tant que tel, je suis affligé d'hormones en furie qui se chamboulent dès qu'il est question, de près ou de loin, de sexe. De surcroît, n'ayant pas détenu l'occasion de tout à fait m'épanouir sur ce plan-là (s'envoyer en l'air ou sauver le monde, il faut choisir !), ma libido délaissée réclame dorénavant son dû. C'est aussi simple que cela.

En ce qui concerne les goûts douteux de ma libido surchauffée… Ce n'est pas _vraiment_ de mon fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il me suffit de patienter. Tôt ou tard, la tension inassouvie s'étant accumulée au cours de ces longs mois d'abstinence finira par s'estomper. C'est avec cette rassurante certitude que je me couche la nuit venue, escomptant que cette insoutenable situation s'arrangera bientôt.

Je me réveille me semble-t-il à peine une demi minute après avoir clos mes paupières, le cœur cognant à grands coups dans ma poitrine, en sueur et… mince. Mon caleçon est un peu humide, conséquence, je suppose, d'un rêve très animé Des bribes floues mais explicites affluent en un éclair, et je sens les traits de mon visage se décomposer. Oh, bon sang… J'ai passé la nuit à m'imaginer en train de… avec… En dépit de l'heure matinale, je bondis hors de mon lit et fonce sous la douche, où je réduis la température dans l'espoir d'effacer les dernières traces honteuses de mon rêve.

Lors que je rejoins le dortoir, Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville émergent à leur tour, paraissent étonnés de me voir déjà debout et en serviette de bain, des gouttelettes de ma douche perlant le long de mes épaules. Ils me questionnent sans beaucoup se soucier de mes réponses. Seul Ron me scrute de l'œil émérite du meilleur ami, déduisant dans l'instant que je lui cache quelque chose. Il a raison, et j'ajouterai même que je ne suis pas prêt de le lui révéler. Nul ne doit jamais avoir connaissance des images qui ont provoqué _cette_ réaction durant mon sommeil.

Ron et Hermione hasardent des interrogations que j'élude, les joues brûlantes de mortification. Hors de question que je leur parle de… ça. Cela les conforterait dans leurs ridicules spéculations. Et de plus, faire le récit de ce rêve monstrueux le rendrait… réel. Je ne peux permettre cela. Je vais d'ailleurs m'appliquer à l'oublier, à feindre de rien, à me convaincre, encore une fois, que ce phénomène n'est dû qu'à mes hormones en folie.

Hélas, j'ai beau me répéter que je suis bel et bien hétéro, j'avoue qu'un minuscule petit doute commence, de manière lente et progressive, à s'insinuer dans mon inébranlable certitude. C'est plutôt inquiétant. Pour évincer cette persistante confusion, je reprends mon activité de l'avant-veille, avec, cette fois-ci, davantage de retenue. Les filles que je déshabille du regard ne doivent se rendre compte de rien, et surtout pas de mon œil sceptique. Car, oui, je suis contraint d'admettre qu'aucune d'elles n'éveille en moi le moindre instinct bestial, ni même la plus infime attirance. Alors, au bord de l'accablement le plus noir, je me mets à… reluquer les garçons.

A titre d'essai, j'entame ma sordide mais nécessaire entreprise par Ron. J'ai du mal à dissimuler mon soulagement tandis que je ne ressens rien. Parfait. Je réitère l'expérience sur mes camarades de dortoir, plusieurs élèves dont l'âge vari entre quinze et dix-sept ans, desquels je m'indiffère de façon identique. Parfait également. Comme tous ces spécimens mâles ne me donnent pas l'envie irrépressible de leur sauter dessus, mon moral remonte et je passe une matinée assez calme. Bien entendu, cela n'explique en rien mon rêve ni mon impassibilité devant la horde de mini-jupes galopant au sein de Poudlard, mais je préfère ne pas m'en préoccuper pour le moment. Une chose à la fois. Tout ce qui importe, dans l'immédiat, c'est mon désintérêt à l'encontre des adolescents, eux aussi en proie aux tourments de leur libido naissante.

Ce qui signifie, de ce fait, que mes drôles de réactions envers Malefoy, ainsi que ce rêve embarrassant, n'ont pas matière à m'inquiéter. Après tout, si j'étais… _attiré par les hommes_, j'aurais été le premier au courant, non ?

Le cœur allégé, je suis les cours de la journée en omettant peu à peu cette regrettable histoire. Je parviens presque à sourire d'un air nigaud, plutôt allègre à l'idée de préférer les demoiselles, lorsqu'une interpellation gâte les choses.

« Tu as récupéré ta nuit de sommeil, Potter, ou tu es encore plus amorphe qu'hier ? »

Alors que je rencontre le gris regard moqueur de Drago Malefoy, déterminé à ne pas me laisser faire, une image me traverse l'esprit. Mon rival, tout à fait nu, les paupières closes, étendu sous moi et le visage épanoui de plaisir. Une importune bouffée de chaleur empourpre mon visage.

Tandis que Malefoy attend ma cinglante répartie, espérant que j'ai recouvré assez de mes capacités mentales pour l'envoyer paître, me jaugeant avec une expression présomptueuse, les visions de mon rêve se superpose à la réalité. Je vois Malefoy tel qu'il est en ce moment, les bras croisés sur son torse et un maigre sourire narquois au coin des lèvres, mais aussi abandonné et alangui contre moi, la bouche arrondie en un soupir muet.

J'ai donc beaucoup de mal à dénicher une réplique digne de ce nom et ne puis que le dévisager, sans voix, tiraillé entre un fulgurant désir et mon agacement coutumier. C'est très perturbant ; je me sens mi-ébloui, mi-horrifié… et très excité.

Malefoy conserve le silence un instant, puis hausse les sourcils, surpris. « Et alors ? Tu n'as rien à me dire ? » Ses traits se muent en une moue goguenarde. « Aurais-tu eu une nuit agitée, par hasard ? »

La provocation émanant de lui me prodigue une ardente envie de… Non, _rien_. J'ai juste très, très chaud, en particulier aux joues et au bas ventre. Cette fois, je fuis sans même prendre la peine de rétorquer, tournant les talons et m'élançant dans le couloir.

Des rumeurs au sujet de cette scène circulent déjà dans l'école, cependant, je n'ai guère l'occasion d'en éprouver de la gêne. Je consacre la majorité de mon temps à rechercher des explications pour ce qui m'arrive ces temps derniers – et il se trouve que je n'ai, à l'heure actuelle, rien débusquer de satisfaisant.

Mes nuits, écoutées et sportives, se résument à une partie de jambe en l'air onirique en compagnie de Malefoy. Mes matins à un nettoyage rapide de mon caleçon souillé, à une douche glacée et un déni total de mon trouble face aux questions anxieuses de Ron. Le reste de mes journées… j'ai honte… je guigne les filles en désespérant de les trouver belles, affriolantes, attirantes, en vain… je me rassure en constatant que les garçons ne m'inspirent rien de plus… puis, surtout, je prends mes jambes à mon cou pour éviter Malefoy… pour éviter que, malgré ses mots acerbes destinés à m'énerver, malgré nos duels de piques cyniques, je ne peux m'empêcher de le voir tel que me le montrent mes rêves… de le voir resplendissant d'une beauté que je n'avais pas soupçonnée par le passé… de le voir si beau que, bien que je sois excité ou irrité, j'en suis ému…

Voilà comment s'écoulent ces deux semaines-ci, une déstabilisante routine s'instaurant d'elle-même… Ah, et il y a aussi mes courses effrénées au travers des couloirs, tandis que Malefoy tente de me héler. Dans ces moments-là, je m'isole de ce qui m'entoure et je récite dans ma tête les raisons qui font de moi _un homme non-attiré par les hommes_. Si j'avais été… _gay_ – n'ayons pas peur des mots – je m'en serais aperçu bien avant. Si j'étais _gay_, je m'intéresserais aux garçons en général et non pas juste à Malefoy en particulier. Non ? A moins que je n'aie rien compris au fonctionnement de ces choses-là.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la situation devient intenable. Je manque de sommeil, suis nerveux et presque agressif, toujours au bord de la crise de nerfs. Mon comportement intrigue les élèves et préoccupe mes amis. Des hypothèses se colportent à mon encontre de bouche à oreille, et je suis si irascible que, dès qu'on m'interroge, j'envoie mon interlocuteur sur les roses – pour demeurer poli.

Sans oublier Malefoy… A mon instar, je crois qu'il avais appris à apprécier la tournure de nos rapports depuis la fin de la guerre. Tout comme moi, il doit aimer à me défier par des mots, à me provoquer comme si nous étions encore ennemis, alors que nous sommes, d'une certaine manière, très complices. C'est singulier et peut-être un peu tordu, mais, après nos antécédents, c'est ce le genre de relation qui nous convient le mieux.

De ce fait, il me semble que ma subite distance à son égard l'agace prodigieusement. Chaque fois qu'il m'adresse la parole pour engager une nouvelle joute verbale, je lui tourne le dos et pars en courant à demi. Dès qu'il fait mine de s'approcher, j'emprunte la direction inverse. Dès que son regard cherche à s'encrer au mien, je me détourne. Qu'il pense que je ne veux plus de notre rivalité me désole, bien qu'il ait toutes les raisons de le croire, hélas, je ne dispose pas d'autre alternative. Mes rêves, de plus en plus osés et… imaginatifs, hantent mes nuits, certes, mais pourrissent mes journées. Je ne peux jeter le moindre coup d'œil à Malefoy sans que des réminiscences compromettantes brouillent ma vision.

Ce n'est plus gérable, d'une part car cette cessation forcée des hostilités me pèse, et d'autre part car Malefoy n'est pas de ceux qui se laissent ignorer en toute impunité. Ces deux derniers jours, sa contrariété paraît avoir atteint son apogée, si bien que, lorsqu'il s'est efforcé de s'avancer vers moi, la résolution illuminant ses iris gris m'a arraché un frisson. J'ai aussitôt remarqué qu'il s'apprêtait à rompre notre tacite accord, à commettre un acte auquel nous ne nous sommes jamais confrontés auparavant : il veut que nous parlions en toute franchise. Il veut savoir pourquoi je m'écarte de lui soudain, pourquoi nos duels m'effraient à ce point. Comme je connais son obstination, je m'applique davantage à ne pas le croiser plus que nécessaire, à décamper des parages dès qu'il s'y trouve, et tant pis pour ma réputation de courageux Gryffondor. Tout plutôt que de parler _en toute franchise_ avec Malefoy.

Il faut remédier à cela, et j'ai donc débouché à une conclusion logique : implorer le secours de Ron et Hermione. Après tout, s'ils n'avaient pas suggéré mon improbable et invraisemblable attirance pour les hommes, mon subconscient malmené par mes hormones en débandade n'en serait pas à fantasmer sur mon ancien ennemi.

Aujourd'hui, juste au terme du cours d'Histoire de la Magie, profitant de la pause, j'esquive habilement Malefoy qui bouscule le flux continu des élèves dans le but de me rejoindre, et entraîne Ron et Hermione à l'intérieur d'une salle de classe déserte. Closant le battant derrière moi, je leur fais face, ignorant leurs expressions circonspectes.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide » gémis-je presque, me laissant choir sur une chaise.

« Oui, bien entendu » répond Ron, un peu perplexe. « Quel est ton problème ? »

Comme s'il ne le savait pas ! « Sans blague, tu n'as pas remarqué mon comportement de ces derniers jours ? »

« Si, justement » dit Hermione, me scrutant d'un œil perspicace. Trop perspicace. « En fait, tu as commencé à être… instable depuis notre discussion. »

Aïe. Attention : avoir une amie trop intelligente et observatrice peut beaucoup nuire à vos secrets. J'affiche un air de pure innocence, pour la forme, conscient que cela ne prendre pas. « Mais non, quelle idée. Tu me trouves instable ? »

« Te vexe pas, vieux, mais j'admets que tu n'as pas été aussi agité depuis cet été. » Cet été. C'est-à-dire, selon Ron, que mon état ressemble à celui de l'époque je traquais Voldemort. Formidable. Soudain, je me demande si leur confier mon tracs est bien avisé.

« Il exagère. » Je le sais fort bien, toutefois, si je me réfère à l'expression d'Hermione, il n'exagère que de très peu. « Allez, dis-nous pourquoi tu es sur les nerfs. » A nouveau, j'ai le déplaisant pressentiment qu'elle s'est déjà fait une idée de la cause de mon trouble.

Agis en homme. Tu as vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu ne vas tout de même pas te laisser impressionner par les regards curieux – limite avides, dirais-je – de tes amis. Prenant une profonde inspiration, j'entreprends de triturer un pan de ma robe de sorcier. « Voilà, eh bien… en fait, depuis… notre conversation… » je feins d'ignorer le ricanement étouffé de Ron. Faux frère. « J'avoue que je me suis un peu interrogé. Un peu, seulement. »

« Ca explique que tu aies regardé toutes les filles de l'école au point de te construire une réputation de pervers » dit Hermione, l'air entendu.

Je rougis, ébauchant un sourire contrit. « Oui, c'est vrai. »

« Et le problème est que tu n'appréciais pas ce que tu voyais. »

Cette fois-ci, je me redresse sur mon siège, indigné. Son affirmation m'a piqué au vif ; pourquoi Hermione tient-elle tant à démontrer mon homosexualité ? Je ne suis pas gay !

« Admets-le » intervient Ron, hilare, avant que ne je m'offusque à hauts cris. « Tu n'es pas vraiment doué pour caché ce que tu ressens ni pour jouer la comédie. Tu t'es tant forcé à jouer que ton manque d'intérêt pour les attributs féminins était palpable. »

Ils ont recommencé ! Je suis désormais persuadé qu'ils ont parlé de moi dans mon dos ! Et ils m'ont proclamé gay sans m'en informer ! Mais quels traîtres !

Je me renfrogné, buté. « Il est possible que ces filles ne m'ont pas intéressé plus que ça, mais ce n'est pas le problème. »

Ron semble s'efforcer lui aussi de lire en moi. « Alors c'est que tu as trop apprécié de lorgner les garçons ? »

C'est infernal ! « Non plus. Je suppose que, comme vous m'avez épié avec autant d'efficacité, vous vous doutez que je ne ressente rien pour les garçons, humm ? »

« En effet. Et ça nous surprend un peu. » A ce que je vois, Ron n'avait pas envisagé cette alternative et en veut à Hermione de ne pas lui en avoir fait part. On dirait deux coéquipiers travaillant sur une enquête ardue. « Alors la question est : qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? Tu n'éprouves rien de spécial ni pour les filles, ni pour les garçons, et pourtant, tu es en effervescence en permanence. »

Ron acquiesce d'un hochement de la tête. Je suis décontenancé qu'ils m'aient étudié de la sorte, tout en me sentant rassuré ; comme d'ordinaire, je pourrai leur parler sans détour. Cependant, le fait qu'ils n'aient pas encore évoqué Malefoy et mon attitude envers lui me souffle que soit ils ne m'ont pas si bien espionné, soit ils ont repoussé la perspective qu'il ait plus d'importance pour moi qu'un éternel rival. Dans les deux cas, ce que je m'apprête à leur divulguer leur fera un sacré choc. Moi-même je ne m'en suis pas encore remis.

Empoignant ce qu'il subsiste en moi de bravoure, j'affronte leurs regards attentifs. « Je n'éprouve rien pour les filles et les garçons en général, oui… Mais en revanche, j'ai… je fais, disons, une légère fixation sur… une personne en particulier… »

Je marque une pause, un peu fébrile. L'éclair de compréhension illuminant les iris d'Hermione à cet instant me confirme ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Elle vient de relier entre eux les événements de ces derniers jours et mes réactions bizarres, et en a déduit ce qu'il y avait à déduire. Sa bouche bée, ses yeux s'écarquillent. Mais Ron, lui, n'a même pas considéré comme imaginable une telle aberration, alors je suis contraint de poursuivre.

« Et cette personne… c'est… Hem… Malefoy… »

Là, ils le savent. Hermione referme la bouche et Ron a l'air de s'étrangler avec sa salive. « _Quoi ?_ » fait-il, interloqué, sa paume sur sa gorge. « Tu… tu es… amoureux de… ? »

C'est à mon tour d'être éberlué. « Eh, j'ai jamais dit ça ! J'ai dit que je faisais une très, _très_ légère fixation sur lui ! Va pas tout confondre ! »

« Légère comment, ta fixation ? » Si je mens, Hermione le repérera aussitôt. Ses yeux acérés décèleront la moindre fable. Il est donc impensable de lui cacher la vérité.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge – tandis que Ron recherche sa respiration, perdue quelque part vers son estomac. « Je fais… quelques rêves la nuit… Des rêves plutôt… Enfin, des rêves où il ne devrait pas avoir sa place… Et, aussi, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait de jolies mains et… une bonne odeur… » J'ai fini par river mon regard sur le bout de mes chaussures, tordant mes doigts, les joues en feu. Je ne me rappelle pas m'être senti si embarrassé de toute ma vie. Ou du moins depuis longtemps.

« _…'on… 'an… _» Ce gargouillis inintelligible provient de Ron, qui suffoque en arborant un teint cramoisi soutenu. Hermione lui tapote le dos d'un geste apaisant, me dévisageant avec compassion.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu te sauves chaque fois qu'il essaie de te provoquer. Ca me paraissait étrange que tu le fuies comme ça alors que vos bagarres ressemblaient une petite habitude que tu semblais aimer, mais je ne m'en suis pas beaucoup souciée. J'imagine que tu repenses à tes rêves dès qu'il se retrouve devant toi ? »

« Oui. » J'ai hâte d'achever cet entretien.

« _…Malefoy… garçon… pas… possible…_ » D'évidence, Ron partage mon souhait.

« Comment comptes-tu y remédier ? » me demande Hermione, accentuant ses caresses apaisantes sur le s omoplates de son petit-ami.

« J'espérais que vous auriez une solution. »

« Pourquoi pas tout simplement lui en parler ? »

Je m'apprête à protester, outré, mais Ron me devance. « Tu es folle ! Il va s'en servir pour faire vivre un enfer à Harry ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était dans notre camp pendant la guerre qu'il est moins crétin qu'avant. » Sa sollicitude me touche. Il doit vraiment craindre pour mon image pour avoir si vite recouvré son souffle et écarté la suggestion d'Hermione.

Celle-ci roule des yeux. « Vous ne réfléchissez donc jamais ? Malefoy aime lui aussi leurs stupides disputes. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il s'acharne à courir après Harry depuis deux semaines ? Il est donc possible… »

« Que quoi ? » je l'interromps, soudain exaspéré. « Qu'il fantasme lui aussi sur moi ? Ca m'étonnerait, si tu veux mon avis. Et quand bien même, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? »

« Vous pourriez cesser de vous taper dessus et concrétiser vos fantasmes communs. Non ? »

J'ai l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre tant mon visage me cuit. « Non mais, ça va pas ! Je ne suis pas gay ! »

Ron et Hermione me jettent un coup d'œil dubitatif. J'y renchéris sans ciller.

« Tu te moques de nous ? » dit Ron.

« Non ! Vous l'avez dit vous-mêmes, aucun des garçons que j'ai reluqué ne m'a convenu. Tu devrais d'ailleurs en être soulagé » j'ajoute avec un œillade éloquente dans sa direction. Ron esquisse un mouvement de recul instinctif.

« Mais tu ne t'intéresses pas non plus aux filles… » continue Hermione, comme si de rien n'était, réflexive. « Ca veut dire que tu n'aimes que Malefoy ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris, au juste ? » je m'impatiente. « Je fais une fixation passagère – persistante, certes, mais passagère. Je cherche un moyen de m'en débarrasser, pas de me rapprocher de Malefoy. »

« Peut-être que si tu testais… tu y prendrais goût… » insiste-t-elle.

« Mais non ! »

« Va pas lui mettre de mauvaises idées dans la tête, il en en a déjà bien assez lui-même. Il te dit que c'est passager et que ça se produit presque contre son gré. »

Hermione se masse la tempe de son index. « Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? Harry, je ne veux ni ne peux te contraindre à quoi que ce soit – tu es de toute façon trop entêté. Mais ce que j'en dis, c'est que ta fixation pour Malefoy date de bien plus longtemps que ces dernières semaines. Selon toi, pourquoi apprécies-tu tant tes confrontations avec lui ? Pourquoi réponds-tu à ses provocations ? Ce qui se passe, c'est que ton corps s'aperçoit à son tour que connaître Malefoy… plus en profondeur ne serait pas vraiment désagréable. »

« Elle marque un point » concède Ron, comme à contrecœur.

Hermione se tait un instant, guettant ma réaction. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Je me lève d'un bond, les poings et les mâchoires crispés, mon cœur tambourinant entre mes côtes à une cadence douloureuse. « Je pense que vous n'avez rien écouté et que vous m'avez décrété amoureux de mon ennemi avant même que je ne vous en parle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ces rêves ni pourquoi j'aime me battre avec lui, mais je suis convaincu de ne pas être attiré par les hommes… et encore moins par Malefoy. Pas de cette manière. »

Furieux et en ébullition, un indicible brouhaha résonnant sous mon crâne, je me dirige vers la sortie, quitte la classe sans un regard pour Ron et Hermione, qui demeurent penauds et silencieux. Je m'éloigne dans le couloir d'un pas vif, me refusant à approfondir les démentes conjectures de mon amie.

* * *

°°°°°°

* * *

Tandis que Harry Potter fuit à nouveau, la tête baissée, Drago Malefoy s'extirpe d'un renfoncement enténébré du mur et l'observe disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir. Un sourire étirant ses lèvres, il songe que son initiative de talonner Potter et ses copains jusqu'à cette classe était la meilleure qu'il avait eue de toute l'année.

_A suivre…_

_**Voici la première partie de mon OS, qui, je l'espère, vous donne l'envie de lire la suite. Je tiens à dire pour ma défense qu'il s'agit là du premier slash que j'ai jamais écrit – mais de loin pas le dernier, si tout se passe comme prévu – et que je m'excuse si cela ressemble déjà à tout ce que vous avez lu auparavant.**_

_**Pour les habitués du genre, je pense, en effet, qu'il y a là ce que j'appelle la formule basique : un Drago charmeur et à peine moins antipathique dans les livres, des rêves mouillés, des provocations, déni, découverte de leur orientation sexuelle, les copains qui s'en mêlent des deux côtés… Bref, excusez-moi d'avance. J'espère au moins que vous aurez eu une agréable impression de familiarité. Je trouve toujours sympa de lire un truc pas trop dépaysant par moment, ça détend.**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !**_

_**Bye,**_

_**Sam Dreamangel**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Voici la seconde partie de mon slash, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira tout autant que la première. A ce propos, je remercie chacun des reviwers pour leurs compliments, leurs encouragements et la grande joie qu'ils m'ont apportée ! Je n'avais pas imaginé susciter de telles réactions, et vous suis très reconnaissante d'avoir pris la peine de m'écrire un petit mot lorsque mon texte vous a plu.**_

_**A présent bonne lecture et à bientôt !**_

**If I were gay**

**Seconde partie:**

Je boude. Ouais, encore, et mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! Où en étais-je ?… Donc, je boude, et Ron et Hermione savent bien pour quelle raison. Je voulais qu'ils m'aident, pas qu'ils m'affirment ma prétendue homosexualité et me conseillent de réaliser mes rêves mouillés avec Malefoy. Je suis vexé, troublé et, à dire vrai, un peu perdu. Mais hors de question d'aborder une nouvelle fois le sujet avec Ron et Hermione ; je connais la moindre de leurs paroles et n'ai aucune envie de les entendre. J'ai besoin d'en discuter avec quelqu'un qui comprenne que je ne suis ni gay ni amoureux de Malefoy – même si cette perspective me bouleverse. Peut-être devrais-je en effet en converser avec Malefoy lui-même ?… Non, c'est idiot. Il se moquerait de moi et s'en servirait. Non, mieux vaut que je e garde cet honteux secret pour moi seul. Que, en dépit de la sueur emperlant mon corps et de l'humidité visqueuse de mon caleçon au matin, j'ignore mes rêves. Que j'étouffe mon attrait naissant pour son odeur et ses mains.

Vu comme c'est parti, ça risque de prendre un bon moment, mais je sais me montrer persévérant.

Je rumine mes pensées moroses, traînant des pieds à la suite de mes amis tandis que nous nous rendons en cours de Métamorphose, lorsque une ferme poigne se referme sur le col de ma robe de sorcier. Avant que je puisse me débattre, le détenteur de cette main possessive m'attire dans un couloir latéral , à l'écart du flux d'élèves, et m'accule vers le mur du fond. J'ouvre la bouche pour râler en bonne et due forme avec virulence, puis me fige sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de ma gorge, horrifié. Bon sang, je l'ai évité toute la semaine et il faut que je me fasse avoir comme un débutant sitôt que je relâche mon attention !

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Oups. Ma voix tremble un peu trop pour être menaçante.

Malefoy – car il s'agit bien de lui – s'en aperçoit, et son radieux sourire goguenard s'élargit davantage. Je me frapperais pour le trouver à ce point mignon en de telles circonstances.

« Ce que moi je veux ? La question est de savoir ce que _toi_ tu veux. » La lueur allègre dansant dans ses iris gris ne me dit rien qui vaille.

« Et ça veut dire… ? » fais-je, suspicieux.

Il ricane, jette un coup d'œil alentour, puis se rapproche. Je frémis ; son parfum enivrant chatouille mes narines et une fugitive vision de mon rêve de cette nuit me traverse l'esprit.

« Ca veut dire que, malgré toutes les années où tu as failli te faire expulser de l'école à cause de ta vigilance discutable, tu n'as rien appris. » Il a l'air de s'amuser au plus haut point, et connaissant son genre d'humour, j'avoue m'inquiéter un peu… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est craquant…

Non, reprends-toi. Ce n'est pas le moment de trahir le pied incroyable que tu as pris hier soir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Ne paraissant pas se rendre compte de ma défaillance momentanée, Malefoy poursuit sur le ton de la confidence, si bas qu'un potentiel badaud n'aurait rien entendu de son murmure. « J'ai ouïe dire que tu… qu'on s'envoyait en l'air durant tes nuits… »

Le sang de mon visage le déserte en intégralité, une boule obstrue ma gorge. Calme et amusé, Malefoy attend ma réponse. Je le soupçonne même de se demander laquelle de mes réactions les plus courantes se manifestera. C'est qu'il me connaît bien, le bougre. Hélas, aujourd'hui, je doute seulement d'être capable de retrouver ma voix, égarée aux tréfonds de ma gorge.

Le fait qu'il ait surpris ma conversation en compagnie de Ron et Hermione ne m'étonne pas vraiment ; il était dans les parages et, comme l'incorrigible fouineur qu'il est, n'a pu s'empêcher de poser son oreille contre le battant. De là, qu'il use de cette information pour me ridiculiser ne me prend pas non plus au dépourvu. En revanche, qu'il m'entraîne dans un coin sombre en retrait des autres élèves et qu'il évoque cette compromettante révélation loin des yeux indiscrets, sans haranguer une foule pour me pointer du doigt, cela, cela me stupéfie. Malefoy n'est même pas en train de me mettre en garde d'un air répugné, il ne chercher pas à clamer son hétérosexualité comme pour me décourager de le séduire, non. Il en plaisante avec moi ! Drago Malefoy a connaissance de l'une de mes faiblesses et se contente d'en rire avec son ancien rival ! Comme si nous étions amis ! J'en reviens pas.

C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne parviens pas à déglutir et encore moins à émettre un son. L'autre, c'est que je suis mortifié. Malefoy n'était tout d'abord pas censé l'apprendre. Ensuite, affligé de son QI de rongeur, il n'a, à l'instar de Ron et Hermione, rien compris à ma détresse ; il me croit donc attiré – voire plus – par lui. Il en a même l'air convaincu. Faudrait voir pour dégonfler tes chevilles, mon gars.

Peu à peu, tandis que Malefoy patiente en croisant les bras sur son torse, mes joues se colorent à nouveau et l'oxygène réintègre mes poumons. J'ai bien manqué de défaillir, m'est avis.

Bon, il est temps de se débarrasser de l'autre abruti, qui semble déterminé à m'enquiquiner. Tentons la première tactique, la tactique de base :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Malefoy, et je ne sais pas d'où tu sors ça. J'espère que tu n'as pas confondu tes propres rêves avec la réalité. » Voilà : déni total et inversion des rôles. Si Malefoy se montre complaisant, il bafouillera, empourpré de honte, et me lâchera gentiment les baskets.

Mais ce crétin n'a jamais rien fait pour me faire plaisir, c'est bien connu.

Il plisse les paupières, l'air de réprimer un éclat de rire. « N'essaie pas de te défiler, Potter. J'ai tout entendu. Tes copains croient que c'est le grand amour, mais vu leur situation actuelle, tout ce qui ne concerne pas l'amour doit beaucoup manquer d'intérêt à leurs yeux. » Je préfère m'abstenir de commentaire, renfrogné, et attendre de voir où il veut en venir. Peut-être espérait-il cependant une répartie quelconque, car il s'interrompt un instant, une indéchiffrable étincelle luisant en ses iris. Je ne sais comment l'interpréter, toutefois, elle me provoque un exquis tressaillement.

« Enfin bref. » C'est quoi ça ? Du dépit ? Pourquoi sa voix a-t-elle un accent de dépit ? « Quoi qu'il en soit, je me disais que c'était une information très intéressante. »

La lutte reprend. Seconde tactique : « Eh bien, tu sais quoi ? Je me contrefiche que tu le répètes à tout le monde, Malefoy. Ca n'a aucune importance. Des ragots bien plus terribles ont circulé à mon sujet par le passé ; tu ne me détruiras pas avec ça. » Faire croire que cela n'importe guère – même si, en l'occurrence, il s'agit d'un mensonge éhonté. L'idée que toute l'école soit au courant de ma fixation pour lui me terrifie.

Malefoy secoue la tête, feignant l'indulgence. Il m'énerve, mais il est irrésistible ! « Potter, Potter… Tu as donc une si mauvaise opinion de moi ? Je n'ai aucune intention de répandre cette histoire dans l'école, voyons. »

« Bien sûr, toi qui es si honnête » répliqué-je, pas dupe.

« Non, vois-tu, bien que l'idée soit alléchante, je préfère dans l'immédiat la garder confidentielle. »

« Et pourquoi cette faveur ? » Ca sent le chantage à plein nez.

Il se rapproche davantage, rivant son regard soudain aguicheur au mieux, plutôt abasourdi. Sans succès, je m'évertue à chasser les imagines trop agréables qui menacent de se superposer à la réalité

« Je me disais que ça tombait bien » murmure-t-il, m'arrachant un frisson « car il se trouve que je fais moi aussi une fixation sur toi. Loin d'être légère et depuis un moment déjà. »

Si je rougissais auparavant, maintenant, mes joues sont incandescentes. « Que… Quoi ? »

« Je me disais aussi que, pour une fois, Granger émettait une suggestion judicieuse. Puisque nous en sommes tous deux à pratiquer le sport de chambre dans notre sommeil, pourquoi pas se soulager mutuellement en concrétisant ces plaisirs oniriques ? »

Se tenant à une très, très risible distance de moi, si bien que la chaleur émanant de son corps m'englobe, il me dévisage avec une attitude de prédateur. Le souffle quelque peu précipité s'échappant de sa bouche entrouverte se mêle au mien, tout aussi rapide, et caresse mes lèvres. Je suis pétrifié, inapte à me reculer et trop troublé pour m'avancer. La tension crépite entre nous, une tension fort dissemblable de celle, hargneuse ou combattive, qui caractérise nos affrontements. Alors que mon cœur pulse à un rythme désordonné, sans doute à l'unisson du sien, je clos doucement mes paupières, perçois le mouvement de Malefoy qui entreprend de combler le vide infime entre nous.

Puis, soudain, je me rends compte de ce que je suis en train de faire. Grelottant à demi, glacé d'horreur, je repousse Malefoy tout en me dirigeant vers l'autre extrémité du couloir.

« Que croyais-tu faire là ? » j'éructe, encore haletant.

Malefoy n'a guère meilleure allure. Sa poitrine se soulève beaucoup vite, ses pommettes d'ordinaire blafardes se teintent d'écarlate. « Tu n'en avais pas envie ? » Son timbre indécis, presque déçu, m'indique qu'il n'a pas tout à fait recouvré ses esprits.

Mon estomac se noue d'une étrange émotion. Je ne pensais pas lui faire un tel effet. « Bien sûr que non ! » hurlé-je, furieux. « Je ne suis pas gay ! »

Cette déclaration semble lui remettre les idées en place. Clignant des paupières, il me contemple, atterré, avant de s'esclaffer. « Oui, c'est vrai ! » rit-il sans la moindre retenue. « J'avais oublié cette partie de la conversation : _je rêve d'un gars que je suis censé haïr dans une position horizontale, j'aime ses mains et son odeur, mais je suis hétéro !_ »

Je contracte mes poings, la rage remplaçant un peu, mais hélas pas complètement, cette dérangeante vague de désir. Quel crétin ! Il est mort de rire en mentionnant mes paroles en les déformant pour me railler ! Mais quel abruti ! Je le déteste !

« Tu n'as rien compris ! » C'est assez maigre comme répartie, néanmoins, dans mon état, c'est tout ce que je réussis à crier.

Malefoy se ressaisis enfin, un rictus narquois subsistant au coin de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres si fines, qui se trouvaient si proches des miennes…

Ne nous égarons pas.

« Oh, mais j'ai bien mieux compris que toi, Potter » souffle-t-il entre ses dents, atteignant ma hauteur d'un pas impérieux.

« Non, je ne pense pas » persisté-je. « Je ne suis pas gay et encore moins attiré par toi… Du moins pas de manière constante. »

« Oui, d'accord, je te crois sur parole. » Son timbre ricanant dément cependant ses propos. « Mais j'apprécie de vérifier par mes propres moyens la véracité de ce que disent les gens. »

Ouh, ça, c'est très mauvais pour moi. « C'est-à-dire ? »

« Que nous verrons jusqu'à quel point tu es hétéro, Potter. » Il m'adresse un ultime clin d'œil empli d'ironie, puis fais mine de quitter le couloir de notre confrontation. « A bientôt » lance-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Sur le coup, j'ignore si son départ me navre ou m'allège. L'excitation que m'a instillé sa proximité enflamme encore mon visage et mon ventre, mais je suis satisfait de ne pas avoir cédé à cette impulsion. Même si j'en crève d'envie, même si ma fixation est plus intense que je ne l'aurait cru, il est hors de question qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre Malefoy et moi. Comme l'a dit Ron, il a beau avoir rejoint notre camp durant la guerre et constituer un fier adversaire lors de nos joutes verbales, il n'en est pas pour autant un garçon fréquentable. Et puis, il est mon ennemi, à la base. Et puis c'est un garçon, bon sang !

Enfonçant mes poings dans mes poches, je pars à mon tour du couloir, et va au cours de Métamorphose. En plus, à cause des pulsions de cet imbécile, McGonagall me donnera sans doute une retenue. A mon grand soulagement, se mêle à mon émoi une irritation familière. Ca, c'est bon signe ; ce sournois Serpentard me chauffe, certes, mais suscite toujours en moi autant d'agacement.

Lorsque j'arrive en classe, en retard, courrouçant mon professeur, et que je m'attable auprès de Ron et Hermione, ceux-ci m'interrogent. Je leur explique la situation alors que nos camarades exécutent l'exercice du jour. Au terme de mon récit, Ron s'asphyxie et Hermione refoule son hilarité. Bonjour la solidarité.

Peu importe. Ce n'est par parce que Malefoy s'est mis en tête de me conquérir que je vais changer de comportement envers lui. Après tout, j'ai vaincu Voldemort. Je ne vais pas me laisser impression par ce prétentieux. Voire jusqu'à quel point je suis hétéro… Pff… Peut-être pas au point de me tordre la nuque dans le sillage d'une jolie fille, j'en conviens, mais sans doute au point de refuser de pratiquer _le sport de chambre avec lui_. Pour qui me prend-il, hein ? Il rira moins quand il s'apercevra que je parviens à maîtriser mes hormones en sa présence ! Son orgueil ne s'en remettra pas de si tôt ! Quoi que Malefoy mijote pour m'attraper, cela ratera, j'en ai la conviction.

Le lendemain, malgré un nouveau rêve des plus animés, je suis d'humeur joviale lors du petit-déjeuner. Hélas, ma belle assurance a tôt fait de se volatiliser – dès le premier cour de la journée, en fait. Botanique. S'il y a bien un cours où les élèves sont obligés de suivre, c'est celui-là. Eh bien oui : la moindre inattention, en particulier en sixième année, vaudrait à coup sûr une morsure de l'une des plantes venimeuses. Je me sens donc plutôt en sécurité lorsque je m'installe à une table avec Ron et Hermione, en dépit de la présence des Serpentard. Jamais Malefoy ne réussira à se concentrer sur sa plante et à me chauffer en même temps.

Je me trompais. Autant pour moi.

Déjà, il se place juste devant nous, si bien que sa douce odeur vient sans peine à mes narines. La leçon commence à l'instant que je manque de clore mes paupières pour savourer sa fragrance. Mais je me reprends à temps, et j'entame ma tâche – qui consiste à nourrir l'espèce de bouche béante et vorace en forme de ventouse de notre plante carnivore. Cela devrait m'accaparer, car la plante en question est du genre agressive, mais Ron et Hermione m'assistant, je ne puis tout à fait me détourner des suaves effluves provenant de mon rival. Alors, lorsqu'il décide soudain de passer à la vitesse supérieure, j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à me passionner pour les gargouillis humides de la bouche mastiquant.

Les serres de Poudlard sont réputées pour leur chaleur oppressante, certes, et la plante que nous étudions comme, malgré les apparences, peu dangereuse, certes. Toutefois, cela ne me semble pas une raison suffisante pour retirer de la sorte sa robe de travail, son pull, ne garder que les gants de peau de dragon et retrousser les manches jusqu'à ses coudes. Non ? Alors pourquoi Malefoy l'a-t-il fait ? Pourquoi expose-t-il ainsi son dos, si visible au travers de sa fine chemise blanche ? Et pourquoi effectue-t-il tous ces gestes si lents, si gracieux, qui font rouler les muscles délicats de son dos ?

Ca y est, j'ai chaud. Très chaud. Et cela n'a rien à voir avec la chaleur habituelle de la serre. Malefoy est en train de m'allumer en jouant à manipuler les gousses à donner à la plante, en remuant sur son tabouret, en exhibant sa chute de reins. Je le hais. Mais il est… superbe. Il feint de rien, de telle sorte que quiconque le regarderait le croirait inconscient de son effet, cependant, moi, je sais qu'il use de charme naturel sans vergogne, et avec habilité.

Je passe le reste du cours à tenter, sans grand succès, de ne pas lever les yeux vers lui, à respirer par la bouche pour ne pas intercepter son parfum. Dès la sonnerie, je fonce hors de la serre et me précipite direct dans mon dortoir, où je m'élance sous la douche. Lorsque je rejoint les autres au cours suivant, en retard et les cheveux trempés, j'ai au moins la soulagement de ne plus me sentir à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

Malefoy n'en reste pas là, bien entendu. Tout au long de la journée, chaque fois que nous nous croisons dans les couloirs, que nous nous voyons dans la Grande Salle ou lors de nos cours en commun, il saisit la moindre opportunité de m'embarrasser. Lorsque j'ai de la chance, parce qu'il lui faut agir vite, il se contente de coups d'œil malicieux ou me tire la langue. Ca, c'est juste pour m'énerver un peu. Pour ne pas que je l'oublie. Malefoy déteste qu'on l'ignore, je l'avais déjà dit ?

Lorsque j'ai moins de chance, il parvient à me glisser quelques mots… Hem. Des allusions explicites, des propositions déplacées et des remarques à propos de, je cite : _mon corps de rêve_. J'ai beau savoir que ce n'est pas un compliment désintéressé, je peine à m'y montrer indifférent. D'ailleurs, il s'amuse tant à jouer avec mes nerfs que je suis sensible à lui quoi qu'il fasse. Le moindre mouvement, le moindre murmure, un éclat de rire, un demi sourire, un haussement de sourcil… J'ai l'impression de ne voir que lui, partout et en permanence. Dans la réalité et dans mes rêves.

Cela ne signifie pas que je suis gay. Du moins pas tout à fait. A ce stade, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, plus du tout. En fait, je crains un peu de découvrir la vérité ; je ne sais pas, un mauvais pressentiment, la sensation que les réponses ne m'apporteront que des souffrances. Car après tout, les réparties cinglantes de Malefoy m'ont plu bien avant ses mains ou son odeur.

Mais plutôt crever que de l'admettre à qui que ce soit. Malefoy, lui, n'en saura jamais rien. Il est au courant pour cette fichue fixation, mais ça s'arrête là. De plus, qu'il m'ait avoué faire lui aussi une fixation sur moi me permet d'assumer la mienne sans trop rougir. Toutefois, je ne céderai pas. Hormis sa nature inaccoutumée, cette situation n'est rien de plus qu'une nouvelle confrontation. C'est la détermination de Malefoy contre la mienne, ses assauts à mes remparts, un bras de fer familier en dépit des circonstances. Plus qu'une histoire d'hormones, c'est une histoire de fierté, et j'escompte préserver la mienne jusqu'au bout.

Hélas, Malefoy aussi. Non seulement il peut être aussi entêté que moi, la ruse et le calcul s'ajoutant à son obstination, mais de surcroît, il n'as pas pour habitude qu'on lui refuse ce qu'il veut. Et ce qu'il veut, c'est moi. Alors il est résolu à m'attraper, coûte que coûte.

La preuve : après trois jours insoutenables de regards langoureux et de chuchotements lancés entre deux répliques à voix haute lors de nos duels, il change de tactique. Et de façon radicale. Cette fois, dès que se présente l'occasion, il me _touche_. Ou plutôt, il m'effleure. D'abord la main, en feignant de me bousculer d'un coup d'épaule en entrant dans la classe. Mais j'ai bel et bien senti la paume de sa main glisser sur le revers de la mienne. Il recommence ce manège autant que possible, et s'enhardit très vite. Bientôt, il presse son bras contre le mien, ou égare sa main – de manière habile et imperceptible, bien entendu – le long de mon dos, de ma hanche, de mes fesses même, un jour…

Et moi, eh bien… Je subis en hésitant toujours entre lui hurler à la figure en reculant, provoquant une esclandre ainsi que maintes rumeurs toutes fraîches, ou jouer à l'imperturbable. Du coup, je reste figé, les joues empourprées d'excitation et de gêne, le ventre transformé en brasier dévorant. A mon grand dam, ces fugaces contacts m'électrisent, et ce n'est qu'en canalisant la totalité de ma piètre maîtrise de moi-même que je réussis à ne pas les prolonger. Malefoy le sait, le sent. Je suis sur le point de craquer, mais je résiste tant bien que mal. Plus mal que bien, à dire vrai, car plus mon rival me frôle, plus je brûle de le serrer contre moi et de le toucher à mon tour. Mais le pire, c'est que je ne suis plus vraiment certain de savoir pourquoi ni de vouloir résister davantage.

Bien entendu, Ron, Hermione et le principal concerné l'ignorent, si bien que je suis seul à ruminer et refouler mes sentiments contradictoires. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je fais tandis que j'arpente ce couloir désert, après avoir tenté en vain d'étudier à la bibliothèque. L'heure du couvre-feu approche, et je suis donc persuadé qu'Hermione m'attend de pied ferme à la salle commune, prête à me sermonner. Peut-être que cela la radoucira de savoir que la raison de mon retard était mes devoirs.

J'emprunte un embranchement et traverse un couloir enténébré, rivant mes iris au sol dallé, lorsque j'entends des pas s'approcher de moi. Mince. Fallait qu'un prof traîne dans les parages juste quand j'y passe, bien sûr. Ma soirée aurait été gâchée, sans ça.

Hélas, ce n'est pas un prof. Et dans ma situation, même croiser Rusard m'aurait moins incommodé.

« Eh, Potter, pas encore couché ? »

Je poursuis ma route sans prendre garde à Malefoy, redressant un peu la tête et les épaules. Qui est l'abruti qui a songé bon de le désigner comme Préfet ?

« Potter, je te parle. »

C'est plus fort que moi : « Eh bien pas moi. »

« Oh, tu es de mauvais poil ? Je peux te remonter le moral, si tu veux. »

« Non, merci, je m'en passerai. »

« Tu me déçois ; je t'ai connu plus de verve et de passion. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi. »

« Ca tombe mal : moi si. »

Et sans plus d'ambages, il presse le pas jusqu'à ma hauteur, se plantant en travers du chemin. Mon cœur s'emballe aussitôt, mes joues s'embrasent. Je devrais apprendre à contrôler mes émotions, à l'occasion ; je déteste le sourire suffisant qu'arbore Malefoy en notant mon trouble si évident. Malgré l'émoi s'éprenant de moi, désormais coutumier lorsqu'il est proche de moi, je l'affronte sans ciller, encrant mon regard au sien, et me modèle un air mécontent. « Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris, au juste ? »

« Mais j'ai tout compris, au contraire. » Son rictus me révèle qu'il se réfère à ce fameux et mortifiant entretien que nous avons eu quelques jours auparavant.

Bien que très mal à l'aise, je secoue la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. « Pourquoi cette subite envie de discuter ? Il m'avait pourtant semblé que tu préférais tout de suite te consacrer à d'autres… activités. » Mon ton est acerbe, mon regard presque méprisant. Parfait.

Mais Malefoy ne se laisse pas impressionner de la sorte. « Je suis quelqu'un de civilisé, Potter, sache-le. » Il hausse un sourcil sarcastique. « Toutefois, si les préliminaires t'ennuient, je n'insisterai pas. »

Des images s'agglutinent aussitôt sous mon crâne, certaines issues de mes récents rêves, d'autres apparaissant de manière spontanée à la simple évocation de préliminaires et de ce qui se déroule ensuite. Il faut de toute urgence que je me déniche une activité harassante et monopolisant une grande partie de mon temps libre si je ne veux pas finir avide de débauche. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis à nouveau décontenancé, tâchant de ne pas permettre au parfum de mon adversaire de m'obnubiler, ce qui signifie que l'entreprise de Malefoy est un succès. M'énerve.

De plus, je suis déjà à court de répliques cinglantes et incapable de le fixer davantage. Mes yeux auraient plutôt tendance à glisser jusqu'à ses lèvres qui, en dépit du sourire narquois les étirant, demeurent très attrayantes. Et pas si loin des miennes, en définitive. La situation risque fort de dégénérer si je ne prends pas de décision radicale sur-le-champ.

Courage, fuyons.

« Crétin » je marmonne en me détournant. Malefoy doit sans doute considérer ce gestes de lâcheté comme une énième victoire, mais tant pis. A temps désespéré, mesure désespérée.

Sans prendre garde à son ténu ricanement railleur, je le dépasse en le bousculant d'un coup d'épaule. Grave erreur. A peine notre bref contact prend-il fin que Malefoy empoigne mon avant-bras, me forçant à lui faire face. Déglutissant avec difficulté, je reporte mon attention sur lui, qui me dévisage d'une drôle d'expression. Ses doigts enserrant mon bras m'incitent à croire qu'il n'est pas satisfait de mon manque de coopération, cependant, je lis en ces iris gris comme de… la déception. Non mais, franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il veut, à la fin ?

Je me renfrogne, m'efforçant en vain d'évincer ce dérangeant bouillonnement par de l'irritation. « Tu permets ? » fis-je d'une voix vibrant un brin de trop.

Malefoy se rapproche, raffermissant sa prise sur moi. « Non » souffle-t-il, le timbre rauque. Oh, non. Cette scène est bien trop semblable à celle de la semaine dernière. Je commence à paniquer. Mais Malefoy paraît ne pas s'en soucier. « Je ne te permettrai pas de fuir encore, de te mentir de cette façon. Tu es ridicule, et je compte bien t'ouvrir les yeux. »

Je plisse les paupières dans le vague espoir de me faire menaçant. « Je ne mens pas, Malefoy, et mes yeux sont assez ouverts pour voir que, de nous deux, tu es le seul à préférer les hommes. »

Bien entendu, l'attaque ne l'atteint pas. « Je préfère les hommes, en effet. Et alors ? Ca te dégoûte ? Pour quelqu'un qui se retient de respirer dès que je suis un peu trop proche, tu serais culotté. »

« Ca ne me dégoûte pas, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te ressemble. »

« Ca, oui, on peut le dire. Tu es mon parfait opposé. Serpentard, Gryffondor… Blond, noiraud… Lucide, naïf… Conscient et fier de ce que je suis, incapable d'assumer tes sentiments… »

« C'est faux ! » Ses paroles m'excèdent au point que j'en oublie presque sa proximité et sa fragrance envoûtante. Presque.

Malefoy émet un léger rire, sans me quitter du regard. D'où tient-il cette manie de me contempler sans aucune retenue ? « Arrête, tu ne trompes personne » réplique-t-il. « Je parie que si je continue mon manège encore deux jours, trois tout au plus, tu me sautes dessus toi-même dès que nous sommes seuls. Peut-être même en public si tu es vraiment à bout. Mais il se trouve que je n'ai pas tant de patience. » Je n'aime pas du tout cet air-là, ni la lueur que je distingue sans mal au fond de ses pupilles.

Il efface d'un pas plusieurs des risibles centimètres qui nous séparent, si bien que nos torses s'effleurent et que son souffle caresse mes lèvres. La respiration hachée, je ne puis me détacher de lui alors qu'il relâche la pression de sa paume sur mon bras et esquisse un sourire dépourvu de moquerie comme de condescendance. Un sourire que je ne croyais jamais apercevoir sur son visage et surtout pas adressé à moi. « Ose encore dire que c'est faux… » murmure-t-il, malicieux.

« C'est faux… » Je réponds d'instinct, néanmoins, je n'ai jamais proféré pareille absurdité.

« Menteur. » Sa voix se réduit à un mince filet tout juste audible. « Tu aimes lorsque je te chuchotes des choses et que je t'observe… Tu aimes m'étudier bouger, tu aimes mes moindres mouvements et les gestes de mes mains… Et en particulier, tu adores que je te frôle… » Tandis que ses paroles me font tressaillir, il dépose sa main libre sur mon autre bras, s'appliquant ensuite à les couler jusqu'à mes épaules, qu'il étreint.

Ca y est, j'ai déconnecté de la réalité.

Les interrogations, les doutes, les appréhensions et la mascarade que je m'invente avec acharnement depuis des semaines se volatilisent en une seconde. Ne restent plus que l'odeur de Malefoy, la chaleur émanant de Malefoy, ses doigts fins autour de mes épaules, son regard orageux plongé dans le mien, sa bouche si tentante… Je suis perdu. Cette fois-ci, je suis persuadé que rien ne m'évitera l'inéluctable. Et Malefoy aussi.

Il ébauche un très minime sourire, rougissant à son tour. « Tu vois » dit-il à mi-voix. « Tu en as envie, et je t'assure que j'en ai autant envie que toi… Alors pourquoi t'obstines-tu à me repousser ? »

Là, à cet instant précis, j'avoue que je n'en ai aucune idée. Soudain, il me semble grotesque de vouloir se priver d'un tel plaisir. « Je ne sais pas… » répondis-je.

Malefoy se contente de se pencher vers moi avec lenteur. « J'en étais sûr… » échappe-t-il, avant de se taire pour de bon.

Sitôt que nos lèvres se scellent, se complètent de manière si naturelle, Malefoy et moi comblons le vide entre nous, nous enlaçons d'une unique impulsion. Mes bras encerclent sa taille alors qu'il s'agrippe à mes épaules de façon désespérée, comme si j'allais m'envoler. Pourtant, il n'a rien à redouter, car je n'ai pas la moindre intention de m'éclipser maintenant. D'ailleurs, j'envisage d'éterniser ce moment jusqu'à la fin des temps, tant je me sens euphorique et à la fois en effervescence.

Je conserve le souvenir de mon premier baiser avec Cho Chang, un souvenir guère plaisant… Eh bien, ce baiser-ci est tout à fait dissemblable ! Avec Cho, c'était humide. Ici, c'est doux, passionné, soyeux, brûlant. Ca me consume de l'intérieur, ça avive mes sens et affole mon cœur. Avec Cho, c'était chaste. Ici, c'est indécent tant nous nous entredévorons, gourmands et avides de nous découvrir. Une fois que nos lèvres se sont caressées au point de se connaître par cœur, nos langues entament un ballet langoureux, puis frénétique. Avec Cho, c'était… ordinaire. Ici, c'est incroyable. Alors qu'avec elle je n'avais rien éprouvé de plus que de l'embarras et la puérile excitation de celui qui embrasse une fille pour la première fois, avec Malefoy, c'en est presque douloureux tant c'est violent. Nos mains ont cessé de demeurer inactives, juste crispées à un endroit, et se baladent dans nos cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage, le long de nos dos, de nos hanches, attrapent nos nuques pour approfondir le baiser, et même, parfois, s'entremêlent afin de s'explorer à l'instar de nos bouches.

Je réalise soudain que, non seulement ma folie m'a fait céder ce soir, mais que, de surcroît, elle me fera céder d'autres soirs. Comment parviendrai-je à résister à Malefoy à présent que je l'ai goûté ? Ce simple idée me révulse. Alors je double d'ardeur, ce qui, d'évidence, lui plaît beaucoup, savourant ces grisantes sensations avant de recouvrer ma raison.

Hélas, le destin en décide autrement. Le son d'un pas traînant se dirige vers nous, et, l'instant suivant, la lumière d'une lanterne éclaire le couloir. Malefoy et moi nous écartons en chœur, haletants, débraillés et échevelés, juste avant que Rusard ne surgisse devant nous.

« Encore en train de vous battre ? » siffle-t-il entre ses dents, Miss Teigne renchérissant d'un miaulement strident.

Sur le coup, j'aurais été prêt à lui jeter un sort pour le faire déguerpir en vitesse et poursuivre notre agréable activité. Toutefois, il me suffit d'un quart de seconde pour enfin concevoir ce qui vient de se produire. Je blêmis, mon estomac se noue. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Par chance, Malefoy retrouve contenance, se recoiffant d'un geste détaché. « N'ayez crainte, monsieur. Je disais juste à Potter que le couvre-feu approchait et qu'il ferait mieux de rejoindre sa salle commune. » Quel talent. Vraiment, il m'épate.

Rusard grimace un moue revêche. Eh oui, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui non plus que tu tortureras des élèves pour vagabondage dans les couloirs. « Mouais, ça ira pour cette fois. Mais retournez tout de suite dans vos maisons, je ne veux plus vous voir dans les environs. »

Malefoy et moi acquiesçons et nous exécutant sans nous faire prier. Arrivés à une bifurcation où il nous faut nous séparer, je me hâte de m'engouffrer dans le corridor menant à la tour de Gryffondor sans accorder un regard à mon rival. Des pensées indésirables tournoient dans mon esprit, et avec sa capacité à lire en moi, je m'abstiens de m'exposer. Je ne veux en aucun cas qu'il discerne ce que moi-même je viens tout juste d'entrapercevoir – et qui me terrifie au plus haut point.

* * *

Je suis amoureux.

Je sais que j'ai un don pour me mettre dans des situations impossibles, mais là, c'est pire que tout. On ne peut pas dire que je n'ai pas tout tenté pour que cela n'arrive pas, pour que mon obsession me fiche la paix ou pour que Malefoy m'oublie un peu. Mais bon, apparemment, ma volonté est impuissante face à l'amour…

Pff… Je me sens stupide. Pas car je suis amoureux d'un garçon, non. J'ai dépassé ce stade, à présent. En toute franchise, j'ignore si je suis gay ou pas, j'ignore si cela me pose vraiment un problème, à moi et à ma fierté, et, à dire vrai, j'ignore pourquoi cela m'en posait un auparavant ; ce dont je suis certain, c'est que, si mes joutes verbales avec Malefoy m'étaient autrefois nécessaires, elles me sont aujourd'hui indispensables, essentielles. A l'instar de ses baisers. Sans cela, j'ai la conviction que je ne manquerai pas de dépérir un jour ou l'autre, malgré mon obstination et l'acharnement que je manifesterai à me voiler la face.

Il y a pire, bien pire. Malefoy et moi nous sommes rapprochés durant la guerre, certes, jusqu'à devenir complices d'une certaine manière – une manière un peu tordue et détournée, qui conserve intacte notre rivalité en la dépouillant de notre ancienne haine. Toutefois, je ne peux pas affirmer que je le connaisse par cœur. Au cours de toutes ces années où nous nous sommes entredéchirés, défiés et battus, nous n'avons jamais cherché à ne repérer que nos points faibles, lorsque nous nous indifférions pas tout simplement l'un de l'autre. Et là, j'éprouve la bête envie de mieux le connaître. De le connaître mieux que quiconque. De le voir dans son intimité, comme s'il était seul, de savoir chacune de ses peurs et chacun de ses espoirs, ce qui le rend heureux et ce qui l'attriste…

Pire encore : les répercussions de ce baiser sur mon subconscient. Moi qui croyais posséder un mental robuste, puissant, après la défaite de Voldemort, me voilà bien dépité. Je ne me souviens pas avoir rêvé de choses si limpides, explicites et… imaginatives. Cela ne me déplaît pas, au contraire, vu l'état de mon caleçon le matin et l'air goguenard de Seamus, un jour. Paraît que je suis bruyant lorsque je dors. Lorsqu'il me l'a dit, hilare, j'étais trop soulagé qu'il n'ait pas identifié mon partenaire onirique pour me mettre en colère.

Et le pire du pire : dès que je croise Malefoy, les images de mes nuits ne se superposent plus à la réalité, non, mais les sensations de notre baiser me submergent d'un coup, me frappent de plein fouet. C'est intense, violent, bouleversant, et la seule chose que je puisse faire dans ces cas-là, c'est crisper les poings pour éviter de le prendre dans mes bras.

Ce qui me retient ? Je l'aime, mais il reste Malefoy. C'est-à-dire ? C'est-à-dire que, bien qu'il fasse un fixation sur moi, tel qu'il me l'a avoué, je ne peux pas espérer lui plaire. Pas plus que de manière temporaire, éphémère, durant un temps si bref que cela ressemblerait à un rêve. Il a beau apprécier mon corps – je pense du moins ne pas me méprendre sur ce point vu son rentre-dedans obstiné –, il aura tôt fait de se lasser de mon caractère. Si je décidais de lui céder, je ne l'intéresserais qu'un temps, jusqu'à ce que le goût de nouveauté et de curiosité se dissipe, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me connaisse trop pour que l'éventuel plaisir que je lui procurerais ne compense. Car non seulement je ne suis pour lui qu'une expérience à ne pas louper, un interdit sympa à découvrir, mais je risque même de ne pas du tout le satisfaire. N'oublions pas que ma culture sexuelle est très limitée.

De surcroît, j'ai cru comprendre que les conquêtes qui partagent son lit n'obtiennent pas son respect, en général. Ce serait même tout le contraire. Il est donc hors de question que je succombe à son charme pour soulager sa curiosité, pour rejoindre une liste interminable de débauchés trop crédules, au risque de plus de me ridiculiser et de meurtrir mon cœur de façon irrémédiable. Et à cette réflexion, je ne me sens que plus grotesque.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai la ferme intention de ne pas offrir à Malefoy l'occasion de me ravir un nouveau baiser. Je n'accorde plus aucune confiance à ma prétendue volonté, qui a tendance à flancher à la moindre émotion. Alors je le fuis, je l'évite avec l'habilité d'une anguille. C'est qu'il est têtu, celui-là. Ma tâche aurait pu être simplifiée par mes entraînements de Quidditch – dont la finale entre Gryffondor et Serpentard aura lieu dans quelques semaines – qui m'accaparent la plupart du temps. Et je suis content de combiner mon bonheur de voler à un bon prétexte de me tenir éloigné de Poudlard, donc de Malefoy.

Hélas, ce dernier met davantage d'assiduité que jamais à m'attraper. Je crois que notre séance écourtée l'a laissé sur sa faim. Alors, ma bouche te manque ? Ben tant pis pour toi !

J'aurais dû me méfier : Malefoy veut me parler, ou m'embrasser à nouveau, ou en tout cas, me voir, et il est bien déterminé à y parvenir. J'aurais peut-être dû l'affronter avant qu'il ne m'embusque, mais, cette fois, mon courage m'a tout à fait abandonné. Je frémis d'effroi à la simple idée de me retrouver sitôt face à face avec lui, aussi démuni et à sa merci, sachant que je peinerai à lui résister.

Malefoy le savait sans doute, lorsqu'il a choisi de me surprendre juste après un entraînement de Quidditch, dans les vestiaires. Etant un peu complexé par mon physique, j'ai pris l'habitude de me doucher une fois que les autres joueurs ont terminé, et Ron de ne plus m'attendre – depuis qu'il sort avec Hermione, en fait. Je ne lui en veux pas, lui suis même reconnaissant de me concéder ce moment d'intimité.

Alors que je finis de boutonner ma chemise, tournant le dos à l'entrée des vestiaires de mon équipe, j'entends la porte pivoter et des pas hâtifs s'approcher de moi. J'ai à peine le temps de faire volte-face, étonné, que deux mains possessives se glissent dans mes cheveux, que des lèvres impatientes se pressent sur les miennes. Pris au dépourvu, je réponds au baiser, sa douceur et sa sensualité me grisant, et m'agrippe à la taille de l'intrus. Une exquise sensation d'excitation, d'exaltation fulgure en mes veines tandis que j'identifie Malefoy à sa manière de d'entremêler ses doigts à mes mèches en bataille.

Haletants, nous nous détachons l'un de l'autre sans pour autant nous désenlacer, front contre front.

« Tu m'as manqué… » souffle-t-il avec un sourire. « Quelle idée de jouer les timides, tout à coup… Faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'as évité tant de temps. »

Ses mots me rappellent à la raison. Horrifié, je le repousse et me recule. Hébété, d'évidence à cause de ma réaction, Malefoy me dévisage un instant, avait de croiser les bras sur son torse, l'air exaspéré. « Bon » fit-il d'une voix soudain moins chaleureuse. « Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Et si tu persistes à te déclarer hétéro, je te jure que je consacre la nuit à te détromper. »

M'efforçant de ne pas imaginer par quels moyens il me démentirait, je me renfrogne et défie ses yeux gris en relevant le menton. « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, au juste ? » lui demandé-je.

Indécis, il hausse un sourcil. « Pardon ? »

Je ne devrais pas lui poser cette question, mais c'est plus fort que moi : je veux en avoir la confirmation avant de renoncer à lui pour de bon. « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches en me courant après ? C'est juste l'envie de te taper le Survivant ? »

Il écarquille les paupières. « Non mais, ça va pas ? » s'insurge-t-il. « J'ai envie de passer du bon temps avec toi, c'est un crime ? Ca n'a rien avoir avec ton fichu titre de noblesse. »

« Et si moi, je n'en avais pas envie ? »

« Ne te moque pas de moi ; tu te ratatines dès que j'avance un peu trop près. »

Je lui ferais bien ravaler son sourire narquois. « Passer du bon temps avec moi ? » fis-je en ignorant sa dernière remarque. « Je suppose que tu ne mentionnes pas une discussion philosophique, puisque nous sommes incapables de soutenir un conversation civilisée. »

Son agaçant sourire s'élargit. « On ne peut rien te cacher. »

C'est douloureux. Bien sûr que je m'attendais à cette réponse, bien sûr que je savais n'être pour lui qu'un potentiel amant de plus. Mais c'est douloureux, cela me lacère de l'intérieur, à un point que je n'aurais jamais envisagé.

Refoulant les larmes brûlant mes yeux, je me rembrunis en une expression hostile. « Figure-toi que ça ne m'intéresse pas » rétorqué-je sur un ton frémissant.

Malefoy émet un ricanement sarcastique. « A d'autres. »

Ma gorge se noue, mais je m'évertue à ne pas me l'éclaircir. Il considérerait ce geste comme une faiblesse. « Tu es sourd ou quoi ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas sourd, mais toi, tu es borné. » Constatant que je ne me départis pas de mon air coléreux, Malefoy laisse ses épaules s'affaisser en expirant, fixant alors le sol. Il cherche ses mots. « Ecoute » reprend-il après un instant de réflexion « je sais que nos relations n'ont jamais été des plus… aimables et conventionnelles… Mais notre première rencontre remonte à plusieurs années, à présent. On a changé. Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de repartir à zéro ? »

Ma farouche résolution vacille. Confus, j'étudie ses traits afin d'évaluer sa sincérité, et j'avoue qu'elle me semble authentique. Et si je m'étais trompé ? Et si Malefoy s'intéressait à autre chose qu'à une nuit débridée avec moi, pour essayer ? Si j'avais mal interprété ses tentatives de séductions – peu subtiles, faut reconnaître ? Peut-être que je manque tant de confiance en moi et que je méconnais tant Malefoy que ses véritables motivations m'ont échappé ?

Un infime espoir commence peu à peu à poindre en moi, ma méfiance se fissure. Hélas, l'autre crétin gâche tout en ébauchant son fameux sourire en coin, moqueur et limite altier. « Imagine la tête de tout le monde en nous voyant nos embrasser dans les couloirs. Ce serait amusant, non ? Et puis, je peux te promettre que, lorsque je dis passer du _bon temps_, je suis _très_ sérieux. »

Mon espoir s'effiloche, une rage flamboyante le remplace. Une rage douloureuse, même. Il se rit de moi ! Quel abruti je fais, quel naïf. J'hésite entre me gifler ou le cogner, lui attend que j'accepte son offre comme s'il s'agissait d'une rare opportunité. La souffrance mêlée à la fureur obstrue ma gorge, si bien que je ne puis que grommeler des imprécations inintelligibles en rassemblant mes affaires.

Mon sac et ma cape sur mon épaule, je me rue vers la sortie sans plus d'ambages, guère désireux de m'attarder en compagnie de Malefoy. Mais celui-ci paraît ne pas partager mon souhait. Alors que je le dépasse sans un regard pour lui, il empoigne mon bras en ouvrant la bouche, pour me retenir, sans doute. Juste animé par une amère rancœur, je dégaine ma baguette magique et la pointe sur lui, qui, stupéfait, me lâche aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » s'exclame-t-il, outré.

Je le menace de ma baguette, autour de laquelle mes doigts se contractent à en faire blanchir mes jointures. « Je ne suis pas intéressé » répété-je d'une voix haineuse. « Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes, je ne suis pas attiré par toi et je ne le serai jamais. Alors ne m'approche plus, compris ? »

Jamais Malefoy ne m'a semblé plus livide qu'en ce moment. Cela me blesse presque autant que cette conversation, mais j'ignore cette pression importune comprimant ma poitrine. Le dardant d'un dernier regard empli de mépris, je baisse ma baguette et quitte les vestiaires.

* * *

Parfois, j'aimerais que Dumbledore autorise l'alcool à Poudlard. J'aurais la possibilité de me noyer dans une bouteille ou deux de Wisky Pur Feu plutôt que d'en être réduit à faire mes devoirs pour oublier mon chagrin. Pitoyable, non ? Je m'en sentirais honteux si mon être tout entier ne me faisais pas l'impression d'une plaie béante et sanguinolente.

Tandis que je dépéris sur une rédaction de Potion, Ron et Hermione s'asseyent à mes côtés, l'un à droite, l'autre à gauche, sur le canapé de la salle commune.

« Vas-tu te décider à nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malefoy ? » me questionne Hermione d'un ton sec.

Eberlué, j'écarquille les yeux et la dévisage. « Je te demande pardon ? » D'où sait-elle qu'il s'est produit quelque chose entre Malefoy et moi ? Selon toute vraisemblance, nous étions seuls lors de nos deux baisers, et je suis persuadé de n'en avoir fait part à quiconque. Non, pas une nouvelle rumeur, tout de même ?

Ron soupire, l'air un peu exaspéré. « Je t'en prie : tu erres comme une âme en peine depuis bientôt deux semaines, tu somnoles en permanence, tu ne parles et ne manges presque pas, et, en plus, tu es distrait pendant les entraînements de Quidditch ! Ne nous fais pas croire que tout va pour le mieux, hein ! »

Sont perspicaces, mes amis, j'avoue. Mais cela ne m'explique pas comment ils associent ma dépression nerveuse à Malefoy. Feignant de rien, je hausse un sourcil sceptique. « Et je peux savoir en quoi ça concerne Malefoy ? » Quel acteur ! Côtoyer l'abruti de service qui m'a brisé le cœur a servi, en définitive.

Ron et Hermione échangent un coup d'œil las. Tan pis ; ma carrière a avorté. « Harry, arrête de nous mentir » reprend Hermione. « Nous savons que Malefoy et toi avez fini par… je ne sais pas exactement… mais il s'est passé quelque chose. Quelque chose qui t'a bouleversé. »

« Allez, dis-nous » renchérit Ron, le ton radouci. « Peut-être qu'on pourra t'aider. »

Touché, je les dévisage un moment en considérant leur suggestion. C'est vrai qu'ils m'ont souvent réconforté avec succès, qu'ils sont toujours prêts à écouter et à garder mes secrets. Il est peut-être temps de leur confier celui-là, de cesser de ruminer dans mon coin. Mais j'admets craindre quelque peu leur réaction. Embrasser Malefoy… c'est presque pire que d'être le potentiel héritier de Serpentard

M'emparant de tout mon courage, je m'éclaircis la gorge et délaisse mon devoir de Potion inachevé. « D'accord » dis-je, incertain. « Mais promettez-moi de ne pas vous mettre en colère. »

Ils me sourient tous deux avec une totale sincérité. « Ne t'en fais pas » m'assure Hermione.

« Bien… Alors, par où commencer… » C'est que je les ai laissés à l'écart de ma vie sentimentale depuis quelques semaines déjà. Je n'allais tout de même pas leur raconter les tentatives d'allumage de Malefoy, ainsi que mes réactions positives voire enthousiastes. Ils m'auraient encore dit que je suis gay. « Malefoy s'est amusé à me faire du rentre-dedans, ces derniers temps... Et, au bout d'un moment, ça a porté ces fruits… Il est obstiné, vous savez… Alors Malefoy et moi nous sommes… » J'hésite, les joues en feu. « On s'est… comme qui dirait… un peu… embrassés. » Sans parvenir à m'en empêcher, je baisse les yeux sur mains entrecroisées. « Deux fois. » Je précise plus pour relancer la conversation que par véritable conscience du détail. Pourquoi ne répondent-ils pas ?

« On s'en doutait. » Le rire dans la voix de Ron me force à relever le visage, croisant leurs yeux. Des yeux rieurs et entendus. J'ai encore loupé un épisode ou quoi ? Ils sont pas censés hurler au scandale ?

Ma perplexité doit modeler mes traits, car Ron et Hermione éclatent de rire avant de m'entourer de leurs bras, l'un autour de ma taille, l'autre de mes épaules. « Ne fais pas cette tête » sourit Ron. « Tu nous crois si aveugles que ça ? »

« Pardon ? » Je n'aime pas du tout cela. Qu'ont-ils pensé voir, au juste ?

« Ca crevait les yeux que vous vous tourniez autour » approuve Hermione, amusée. « C'était même si peu subtile qu'il me semble avoir entendu des rumeurs de paris à votre sujet. » Horrifié, j'ouvre la bouche pour manifester mon indignation, mais elle poursuit : « Ce n'est pas l'important. Il y deux trois choses que nous aimerions savoir. »

« Quoi donc ? » je soupire. Autant qu'ils m'interrogent maintenant, qu'on en finisse. Je sens que cela va être désagréable et douloureux.

« Si Malefoy et toi vous êtes embrassés, chose que vous vouliez tous les deux si on se réfère à votre manège très peu discret, pourquoi êtes-vous tous deux d'humeur massacrante ? »

La question d'Hermione me laisse stupéfait. Malefoy, d'humeur massacrante ? Moi, je veux bien, mais lui ? Il m'a plutôt semblé aussi sarcastique et irritant que d'ordinaire. Bon, je l'ai beaucoup évité et lui n'a pas cherché me rencontrer de nouveau, si bien que je suis peut-être mal placé pour juger ; cependant, je n'ai remarqué aucun signe de crise de nerf chez Malefoy. D'ailleurs, je l'ai même trouvé plus réservé. « De quoi tu parles ? » fais-je, dubitatif.

Ron émet un petit rire, auquel Hermione met un terme d'un regard. Je fronce les sourcils. « Tu n'as pas vu ? » demanda-t-il, un large sourire étirant sa bouche.

« Vu quoi ? » Je m'impatiente, là. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me cachent ?

Hermione cherche ses mots, songeuse. « Eh bien… Malefoy essaie de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais je crois… je suis même certaine qu'il est tout aussi bouleversé que toi. »

Mon cœur accélère la cadence, le souffle me fait défaut un instant. « Pourquoi ? » Je ne veux même plus savoir comment elle en est si convaincue, je m'en contrefiche. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi Malefoy semble éprouver un sentiment identique au mien.

Hélas, Ron ne permet pas à Hermione de me répondre. Je doute d'ailleurs qu'elle aurait satisfait ma curiosité dévorante. « Plus tard » dit-il en éludant ma question d'un geste désinvolte. « Alors ? Pourquoi vous comportez-vous ainsi, tous les deux ? »

Un feu insidieux embrase mes joues, mais je ne me dérobe pas. « Je l'ai envoyé promener. »

Ma déclaration les sidère. « Quoi ? Mais… Pourquoi ? » Et pourquoi Ron semble déçu, me fixant avec incompréhension, alors qu'il faisait une syncope lorsque je lui ai dit _rêver_ de Malefoy ? Il ne devrait pas au contraire être soulagé ?

Je hausse un sourcil, et consens à me justifier puisque Hermione affiche le même air que son petit-ami. « Je dois vous faire un dessin ? C'est Malefoy ! »

« Et alors ? » Non mais, elle se moque de moi ?

« Comment ça, et alors ? Malefoy… il est… Enfin, je ne peux rien envisager avec lui, bon sang ! Vous me voyez… ? C'est n'import quoi. » Les mots me manquent pour leur expliquer l'évidence. Enfin, quoi, ils ne voient pas du tout pourquoi j'ai repoussé Malefoy ?

Ron et Hermione s'entreregardent, comme désespéré par je ne sais quoi. Sans doute par mon petit côté buté, mais j'espère pour eux qu'ils auront le tact de ne pas le me dire sans ambages. « Harry… » Ca commence bien. Si Hermione prend ce ton-là, c'est qu'elle est sur le point de m'exposer l'une des théories de son cru. J'en frémis d'anticipation. « Harry, que ce soit Malefoy ne change rien… Je veux dire ; tu n'as pas… apprécié ces baisers ? »

Le feu de mes joues s'accentue. C'est quoi cette question indiscrète, d'abord ? « Je ne vois pas le rapport. »

« Harry… » Voilà que Ron se met à soupirer comme si j'étais un cas irrécupérable. « Pourquoi refuses-tu de tenter le coup avec Malefoy ? »

« A part le fait que je sois hétéro ? » Je me répète, je sais. Mais leur fâcheuse tendance à vouloir me caser m'énerve un peu.

« Je t'en prie. » Apparemment, ils ne croient plus un seul instant que je marierai avec un femme en robe blanche. Ron, roulant des yeux, poursuit : « C'est pourtant simple : Malefoy et toi vous plaisez. Alors il te suffit de remballer ta fierté et de foncer. En quoi ça te pose un problème ? »

« J'avoue que ta logique m'échappe, à moi aussi » renchérit Hermione.

A cet instant précis, quelque chose en moi éclate comme un bulle. Un mélange de colère et de chagrin, que les questions de Ron et Hermione ont exacerbé et qui, soudain, m'est insoutenable. Alors j'explose : « Ma logique vous échappe ? Ca ne vous paraît pas logique que je ne veuille pas tenter une relation avec Malefoy ? Un type qui ne me considère que comme une distraction passagère ? Qui ne s'intéresse qu'à ma bouche et mes fesses ? Qui, aux dernières nouvelles, est mon rival et adversaire ? Ca ne vous paraît pas logique de se tenir à distance de quelqu'un qui s'amuse à mes dépends de ce que je ressens ? Qui, une fois qu'il se sera bien diverti, qu'il m'aura expérimenté, me jettera pour une autre conquête ? Et ça ne vous paraît pas logique que je m'éloigne d'un gars qui ne m'aimera jamais comme _moi_ je l'aime ? »

…

Oups.

Ca m'apprendra à m'emporter.

Je suis estomaqué. Comment ai-je pu dire une chose pareille ? Il ne me reste plus qu'à me creuser un trou et à m'y laisser suffoquer. Ca vaudra toujours mieux que de vivre en sachant que Ron et Hermione connaissent cet honteux secret.

Pourtant, bien que je n'avais aucune intention de l'avouer à qui que ce soit, même pas à mes plus loyaux amis, ces deux derniers ne semblent pas vraiment étonnés. Au contraire, ils me sourient avec affection, resserrant leur étreinte. Mon effervescence intérieure s'apaise tandis que je les regarde tour à tour, décontenancé.

« Comment peux-tu être certain de tout ça ? » me demande Ron, la voix douce. Je ne lui connaissais pas ce ton, d'ailleurs. Sans doute quelque chose qu'il a appris avec Hermione.

« De tout ça quoi ? »

« Qu'il ne s'intéresse à toi que sur le plan physique, qu'il n'attend de toi qu'une expérience, qu'il… qu'il ne t'aime pas ? » Hermione me fixe, et je suis convaincu qu'elle devine ma réponse.

Ma gorge se noue. « Je… j'en suis sûr, c'est tout. » Elle élargit son sourire, ce qui confirme mon hypothèse.

« Et tu le lui as posé la question ? Vous en avez parlé ? »

Malefoy et moi, parler ? Elle veut dire, au calme et de manière civilisée ? Sans coups de poings ni joutes verbales ? Dans une autre vie, oui ! « Heu, bien… Non. »

Ron s'esclaffe, goguenard. « Allons, Hermione ! Tu sais bien que, dès qu'ils sont face à face, ils n'ont plus qu'en tête leur prochain affrontement ! »

Perspicace, encore une fois. J'avais oublié qu'ils me connaissent par cœur.

« Je pense quand même que vous devriez parler » insiste Hermione, on ne peut plus sérieuse.

L'agacement me reprend, moins ardent mais mêlé de lassitude. « Ah quoi bon, franchement ? Il me rira au nez et s'en servira pour me ridiculiser. Non merci, très peu pour moi. »

« Tu préfères te morfondre jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? » En ce moment, je me dis que je préférais surtout l'époque où Hermione et Ron étaient en constant désaccord – et où mon ami était de mon côté.

Néanmoins, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'ils cessent d'essayer de m'insuffler un espoir vain, un espoir déçu d'avance. Malefoy ne m'aimera jamais. Il m'a détesté dès notre seconde rencontre, ce fameux jour où j'ai refusé son amitié, et s'est évertué à me pourrir la vie durant des années. Si aujourd'hui il se divertit avec nos joutes verbales et avec ma flagrante attirance pour lui, je doute qu'il veuille s'engager. Nos rapports ont beau avoir beaucoup évolué, on ne change pas une haine presque viscérale si facilement.

Alors que je m'applique à exposer ma réflexion à Ron et Hermione, ceux-ci me coupent la parole en riant, secouant la tête d'un air indulgent. Mais qu'ils m'énervent !

« Quoi ? Mes déboires sont si drôles que ça ? »

« Oh, arrête un peu d'être aussi agressif » sourit Ron. « Tes déboires ne sont pas drôles, non, pour la simple et bonne raison que tu t'en crées. »

« Ah. C'est nouveau ça. »

« Enfin, Harry. » Ma parole, Hermione aussi ne me démontre aucune compassion. Ils sont ignobles. « Malefoy et toi êtes en fait de vrais tragédiens – des tragédiens qui feraient mieux de discuter un peu plutôt que de s'inventer des plans incroyables. »

Je hausse un sourcil intrigué. « Tu pourrais développer ? »

Elle acquiesce, radieuse. Ca sent le complot. « Il se trouve que Ron et moi avons surpris une scène… intéressante, l'autre jour. »

« Oui ? »

« Malefoy était avec Parkinson et Zabini ; ils se rendaient en cours de Potion, je crois » poursuit Ron. « On les entend qui sont en train de se disputer, alors on s'apprête à emprunter un couloir latéral pour ne pas les croiser. » Je hoche la tête, comprenant leur initiative : il n'est jamais bon de se trouver dans le même périmètre que des Serpentard en colère. « On se dirige donc vers un autre couloir, lorsqu'on entend ton nom. Tu nous connais, on se dépêche d'écouter aux portes. »

« Que racontaient-ils ? »

Ron continue, d'évidence ravi de me captiver. « Parkinson et Zabini avaient l'air de proposer des activités à Malefoy pour lui changer les idées, mais Malefoy refusait tout. Ton nom est arrivé dans la conversation quand Zabini a répliqué que Malefoy ne pouvait te fuir indéfiniment. »

Mon estomac se contracte malgré moi. Après m'avoir séduit de manière irrémédiable, Malefoy cherche à m'éviter à tout prix ? C'est quoi, ça ? Son orgueil démesuré n'accepte pas que je ne veuille pas d'une histoire sans lendemain avec lui ?

Je reviens à la réalité grâce à la voix de Ron : « Alors Malefoy a pris son ton froid – tu sais, celui qu'il utilise pour effrayer les première année – et a dit qu'il ne te fuyait pas. Il se contentait de ne plus te provoquer. Et il a ajouté que ses copains devraient en être satisfaits puisque vos combats les ennuyaient. »

Hermione prend la relève : « Parkinson a elle aussi pris une voix glacial pour lui dire que c'était ridicule de se laisser dépérir comme ça. Il ne parviendrait pas à ses fins de cette façon. »

« Quels fins ? »

Ne sachant que répondre à ma question, Hermione secoue la tête : « J'ai bien une petite idée, mais ils ne se sont pas attardés sur le sujet. Quoi qu'il en soit, Malefoy a soupiré, très énervé, avant de murmurer, vraiment très bas, qu'il s'en moquait. »

« On aurait dit qu'il venait de jurer de manière très grossière. » Ron exulte, à demi hilare. Je réprime mon envie de le lui retirer son sourire : la situation n'a rien de drôle. « Ses copains ont commencé à hurler au scandale, qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner alors que c'était si important pour lui, qu'il serait malheureux… Mais Malefoy les a coupés ; selon lui, il n'avait de toute façon aucune chance »

« Alors les deux autres ont grommelé je ne sais quoi, puis to nom est revenu. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais Parkinson et Zabini semblent t'aimer encore moins qu'avant. Ils t'ont traité de tous les noms. » Hermione paraît consternée, pourtant, moi, cela me fait sourire.

« Et tu ne devineras jamais quoi. » Ron refoule de toutes ses forces un rire, comme si son récit était une très bonne blague.

« Quoi ? » je soupire.

« Malefoy les a interrompus, et pas de manière très aimable. Comme s'il te défendait. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ensuite, Hermione ? »

Je me tourne vers elle, qui m'adresse un sourire doux. « Il a dit, je cite de mémoire : _Arrêtez, c'est inutile. En vérité, c'est moi qui ait été stupide. Je n'aurais pas dû croire que Potter puisse désirer vivre quoi que ce soit avec moi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il rêve de moi et que je lui fait un certain effet qu'il… Enfin bref. Il m'a dit lui-même qu'il ne voulait plus que je l'approche, alors… je pense que j'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais débuter mon petit manège… On serait peut-être encore en train de se chamailler, ce serait déjà ça… Mais maintenant, il préfère que je me tienne éloigné, et c'est ma faute. Je n'avais qu'à ne pas tomber amoureux de lui._ » Elle conclut en élargissant son sourire.

Le souffle me fait défaut, mon cœur martèle mes côtes à grands coups. Bon sang.

Hélas, je n'ai pas l'occasion de me ressaisir. Ron renchérit, me gratifiant d'un étirement de lèvres affectueux. « Il y a eu un long silence. Parkinson et Zabini devaient ne pas savoir quoi dire, et Hermione et moi, eh bien… On essayait d'étouffer notre stupéfaction. Puis, soudain, un bruit sec a résonné dans le couloir, suivi des exclamations de Parkinson et Zabini. Un instant plus tard, Malefoy déboulait du couloir, seul, et dépassait notre cachette sans nous voir. »

« Son poing était en sang et il… pleurait. » Hermione hésite, indécise. « Ou plutôt, des larmes coulaient sur son visage, sans qu'il sanglote, alors qu'il crispait ses traits. C'était… étrange. »

Leur histoire achevée, Ron et Hermione se taisent, attendant ma réaction. Et moi… Je ne sais que dire, que faire, que penser. Tout mon corps se raidit, les frénétiques battements de mon cœur m'assourdissent. Alors émerge de l'embrouillamini de mes réflexions une unique question précise : « Vous… vous en êtes sûrs ? » soufflé-je d'une voix étranglée.

Souriant avec tendresse, Ron et Hermione acquiescent. Je n'insiste pas ; j'ai une totale confiance en eux et en leur habilité à épier les gens.

Réalisant enfin tout ce que cela implique, je déglutis.

Bien.

Ok.

Cela change tout, désormais.

* * *

Le match de final opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard se déroule aujourd'hui. Le dernier matche de l'année scolaire. Un match où Malefoy et moi, les Attrapeurs et capitaines, nous affronterons à nouveau. D'ordinaire, j'aurais éprouvé de l'effervescence et de l'impatience à l'idée de grimper sur mon balai, mais pas ce matin-là. Je me sens surtout nerveux, et ma gorge est nouée malgré le nombre incalculable de fois où j'ai dégluti. Et l'unique responsable de mon état, c'est Malefoy.

Il se trouve que, suite à ma conversation fort instructive avec Ron et Hermione, j'ai décidé de mettre les choses au clair avec cet abruti… Bon, d'accord, j'admets que je ne me suis pas montré très subtil moi non plus, sur ce coup-là. Cependant, si Sir Malefoy avait envisagé un instant de discuter avec moi plutôt que de me chauffer, nous nous souhaiterions sans doute bonne chance d'un manière très plaisante, et ne serions pas en train de bouder chacun dans notre vestiaire.

Bref.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai tenté l'exploit de partager une opinion avec Malefoy, hélas, ce dernier m'a évité en beauté – et en manifestant davantage d'habilité que moi. Comme je m'efforçais moi-même de ne pas tomber nez à nez avec lui ces dernières semaines, je n'avais pas remarqué son assiduité. A présent, je constate que, en effet, la simple évocation de mon nom semble lui donner de l'urticaire. Je culpabilise un peu, car, désormais que je sais qu'il… hem… enfin… c'est toujours difficile à assimiler… Depuis les troublantes révélations de Ron et Hermione donc, je m'aperçois que mes paroles n'ont pas du tout reflété mes sentiments, et que, d'évidence, la rage qui m'animait a dû le blesser. A cette perspective, un goût aigre emplit ma bouche.

J'aurais aimé régler ce point au plus tôt, de ce fait, j'ai… poursuivi, disons, Malefoy une bonne partie de la semaine. Si la plupart du temps il s'esquivait dès qu'il me voyait, mon ingéniosité a fonctionné à une reprise. Tandis qu'il quittait sa classe, l'autre jour, j'ai accouru jusqu'à lui en profitant du fait qu'il me tournait le dos, farfouillant dans son sac. Sans tarder, je l'ai attrapé, l'ai forcé à faire volte-face, persuadé d'enfin réussir à lui soutirer quelques mots. Toutefois, à peine eus-je le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Malefoy abattait son poing sur ma figure. Un énorme hématome rappelle encore cet incident à ma joue. Bien entendu, le temps que les étoiles de douleur cessent de danser devant ma vue, Malefoy avait déguerpi, trop loin et trop rapidement pour que je le talonne, surtout dans mon état. Après ce qu'il a paru considérer comme un manque de vigilance impardonnable, il a mis plus de soin que jamais à me fuir. C'est très vexant.

Cela signifie par conséquent que nous nous retrouverons face à face aujourd'hui pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Je panique un peu. Mon affolement croissant doit d'ailleurs être des plus flagrant, si je me réfère à l'expression mi-compatissante, mi-amusée de Ron.

« Allez, vieux, tout va bien se passer. » Sa sollicitude aurait pu me toucher, pourtant, le rire dans sa voix a plutôt tendance à m'agacer. « On va les écraser et remporter la coupe. »

Je hoche la tête en fixant les protections à mes jambes. « Ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que je m'inquiète, si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Ca, je m'en doute. Mais j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de t'affoler comme ça. Pense au Quidditch, au Vif d'Or et à rien d'autre. Ca te détendra. »

Je soupire, avant d'enfiler mon pull-over ronge et or. « Ce n'est pas aussi simple. »

Ron, qui empoigne déjà son balai, paré à en découdre, s'avance vers moi et serre mon épaule d'une poigne chaleureuse. Il m'adresse un sourire des plus fraternels qui, l'espace d'une seconde, apaise mes tempêtes intérieures. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu compliques tout. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime aussi… Alors c'est quoi le problème ? »

Un ricanement cynique m'échappe. « Le problème, c'est que comme il est maintenant convaincu que je le méprise, il essaie de me mépriser tout autant. Et il est assez du genre obtus. »

Hilare, Ron m'assène une bourrade au dos. « A qui la faute, hein ? De toute façon, s'il est si obtus, tu n'as qu'à la prendre par surprise. Avant qu'il ne t'envoie son poing dans la figure, bien sûr » ajoute-t-il alors que je m'apprêtais à répliquer. « J'ai une idée : une fois que tu auras attrapé le Vif d'Or, car c'est évident que Gryffondor gagnera cette année encore, tu voles jusqu'à lui et tu le lui tends. Puis tu lui dis que c'est un gage de ton affection, que tu lui dédis ta victoire. »

Sceptique, je hausse un sourcil. « Mouais. Il serait capable de se plaindre en rétorquant que, comme gage, j'aurais pu le laisser me battre, pour une fois. »

Ron éclate de rie. « Non, ça froisserait trop son orgueil. En revanche, je l'imagine bien te reprocher de te montrer en spectacle et te planter là comme un crétin. »

J'en frémis d'anticipation. « On va oublier cette idée de gage, je crois que ça vaut mieux. »

« Tu es trop pessimiste, Harry. »

Nous rions doucement, tandis que nos coéquipiers et moi-même achevons de nous préparer. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'heure de débuter le match sonne, et mon équipe se dirige vers l'accès au stade, d'où nous viennent des acclamations et l'introduction du nouveau commentateur. Mon souffle se précipite lorsque les portes s'ouvrent.

En tête du groupe, je rejoins le centre du stade, me poste auprès de Madame Bibine, les Serpentard, en face de nous, nous imitant. Aussitôt, mes yeux trouvent Malefoy, qui se tient devant moi, sa propre équipe derrière lui. Les tribunes ont beau être encombrée d'élèves survoltés, les voix autour de moi ont beau huer ou encourager, je n'ai plus vraiment conscience de ce qui m'entoure. Comme isolé du monde extérieur, je fixe Malefoy, me repaît de sa vue comme si je ne l'avais pas dévisagé depuis des jours. Je me rends alors compte que c'est un peu le cas, et profite de la situation pour river mes yeux aux siens. Il ne se détourne pas. Il ne peut pas, d'ailleurs, pas maintenant que ses coéquipiers sont justes dans son dos à toiser les miens d'un regard noir et méprisant. Alors il me jauge à son tour, ses paupières plissées, sa mâchoires crispées. Je frissonne malgré moi. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne m'a plus observé avec un air aussi méchant. J'espère réussir à l'acculer quelque part à la fin du match, afin que nous nous expliquions, car, décidément, je préfère lorsqu'il me regarde avec une expression plus amène.

« Capitaine, serrez-vous la main. »

La voix sèche de Madame Bibine m'extirpe de ma rêverie. Mon visage s'embrase ; pourvu que je n'étais pas en train de sourire de manière béate. Maquerait plus que l'école entière me surprenne en flagrant délit de contemplation admirative.

Tel que l'exige la tradition, j'offre une main tendue à Malefoy. Sans me quitter des yeux, il s'en empare d'un geste abrupte et me broie les phalanges entre ses doigts de pianiste. Alors que je réprime une grimace, il entreprend déjà de me lâcher, mais je l'en empêche en raffermissant ma prise. Irrité, il fronce les sourcils, tente de m'intimer de le libérer. Pas le moins du monde intimidé, je me contente d'esquisser un mince sourire discret, ourlant mes lèvres juste assez pour qu'il le note. Malefoy, en distinguant le sourire que je ne destine qu'à lui seul, se roidit de manière imperceptible, rougit un peu, s'efforce de ne pas afficher sa stupéfaction.

« Bonne chance. » Ce n'est qu'un murmure, presque inaudible, et je suis certain que Malefoy ne m'a compris qu'en lisant sur mes lèvres.

Je consens enfin à délier nos mains. Il retire la sienne avec brusquerie, me foudroyant d'un regard condescendant, sans répondre à mon accès de sympathie. Magnanime, je ne m'en formalise pas. Sans doute se demande-t-il pourquoi je suis soudain civilisé avec lui, ou croit-il plutôt que je me moque de lui.

A l'ordre de Madame Bibine, tous les joueurs enfourchent leurs balais, s'élèvent dans les airs, se place à leur position respective. D'un vif coup du talon, je m'envole avec les autres, et, alors que je ne me poste au-dessus des buts, je savoure le vent s'engouffrant dans mes cheveux, giflant mes joues, gonflant ma robe de Quidditch écarlate. Lors d'un instant, j'oublie où je me trouve pour n'être plus que sensible à la fraîcheur du vent, qui s'englobe et me caresse de toute part, gorgeant mes poumons, assourdissant mes oreilles, et j'abaisse mes paupières malgré moi. Ces sensations grisantes et familières m'apaisent, dénouant le nœud de ma gorge. Je n'ai plus peur, ne doute plus de rien. Je me sens juste euphorique, confiant, comme si rien de fâcheux ne pouvait advenir.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, au coup de sifflet, ce bonheur indicible persiste, mais se teinte d'une envie de vaincre et une inébranlable détermination. Je veux et je remporterai la victoire. Que l'homme que j'aime fasse partie de l'équipe adversaire ou pas.

Tandis que les Poursuiveurs et les Batteurs se meuvent au-dessous de nous, je cherche Malefoy des yeux. Je l'aperçois, non loin de moi, en fait, qui me lorgne du coin de l'œil. Tactique ou juste un irrépressible besoin de m'observer ?…

Oui, bon, je ne devrais pas trop prendre mes rêves pour la réalité. A voir traits résolus, Malefoy se tient surtout prêt à calquer mon sillage si je manifeste le moindre signe d'avoir entraperçu le Vif d'Or. Pour ma part, je mets à profit le fait qu'il se concentre sur moi, et, pour la première fois en cinq ans, je remarque son élégance et sa grâce lorsqu'il est juché sur un balai.

Il est magnifique. Ses doigts enserrant l'avant du manche, son dos un peu voûté, ses épaules raides, sens aux aguets, ses vêtements et ses mèches opalescentes virevoltant au rythme de la brise ambiante… J'en ai le souffle coupé durant un quart de seconde. Bon sang, je l'aime. Je l'aime à un point inconcevable. Si mon désir de victoire dominait un instant auparavant, je me rends soudain compte que je veux de tout cœur mettre un terme à ce match au plus vite. Afin de forcer Malefoy à m'avouer son amour, afin de le lui avouer moi-même, et que nous réalisions quelques-uns de mes fantasmes onirique pour célébrer cela. Oh, oui, j'ai hâte, j'en brûle !

Alors, m'empressant de me détourner de Malefoy, qui semble perplexe de me voir le détailler de la sorte, je scrute le ciel d'un œil attentif, alerte, à l'affût du moindre scintillement doré. Je veux gagner, certes, mais je veux gagner tôt.

Ma scrupuleuse observation s'éternise quelque peu, à mon grand dam. Mes yeux parcourent les rares nuages alentour, les gradins, l'herbe rase du terrain, les buts, les mouvements des joueurs se disputant le Souaffle ou les Cognards… Rien. Pourquoi suis-je toujours autant sujet à l'infortune ? Je ne mérite pas une petite faveur de la providence, désormais que j'ai débarrassé le monde de Voldemort ? Faut croire que non. Je n'ai jamais été très adepte de l'auto apitoiement (sans commentaire, merci !), mais j'admets que c'est très tentant, en ce moment.

De plus en plus sur les nerfs au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrainent – que je ne dispose pas de la possibilité de parler à Malefoy – j'accélère l'allure de mon Eclair de Feu, juste pour le plaisir. La vitesse instille en mes veines une jouissive exaltation, qui reporte ma totale attention sur la simple joie de voler. Je m'y abandonne, exécutant quelques figures sans prétention, puis me résigne à reprendre mon examen du ciel.

…

…

Je dépéris, je désespère, je me meurs, je me décompose, je pourris… Pardon pour cette envolée lyrique, mais c'est ce qui explicite le mieux mon état d'esprit. Donc, je recherche toujours le Vif, je ne le vois toujours pas… et Malefoy me suit tout en quêtant lui aussi la balle dorée… Je choisis de l'enquiquiner un peu plutôt que de tourner en rond.

Pivotant en un virage serré et habile, je coupe sa route à Malefoy. Il freine en catastrophe, écarquillant les paupières, et évite la collision de justesse. Je lui souris d'un air narquois, qui paraît l'agacer au plus haut point. Dommage. J'avais espéré qu'il serait décontenancé à peine plus longtemps.

J'élargis mon sourire. « Serais-tu devenu galant, Malefoy ? » fis-je d'un ton railleur. « Pas envie de me faire tomber de mon balais ? »

Malefoy se fige, abasourdi, puis se reprend en arborant une expression furieuse. « Va te faire voir, Potter. »

Il s'apprête à me dépasser sans plus d'ambages, renfrogné, mais je me sens d'humeur casse-pieds ; je m'empresse de me planter en travers de son chemin. Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure façon de le convaincre de mes remords et de mes sentiments, en effet. Toutefois, nous avons toujours communiqué par le biais de la provocation, alors… Peut-être qu'il comprendra que j'aimerais oublier nos vieilles querelles…

Et peut-être qu'il sera un jour doté de subtilité, oui… Mais l'espoir fait vivre, prétend-on.

Contrarié, Malefoy se tend sur son balai. « Et si tu faisais semblant de remplir ton rôle ? Ou peut-être te reposes-tu juste sur ta chance insolente ? »

Je hausse un sourcil. « Tu es contrarié juste parce que tu ne peux plus calquer ta trajectoire sur la mienne puisque je ne bouge plus. Comment vas-tu gagner la coupe pour ta maison ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne me lâches pas un peu ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus que je t'approche. » Mince. Je lui ai vraiment fait mal lorsque j'ai craché cette phrase. Phrase que je ne pensais pas le moins du monde. Quel abruti parfois. Je me hais, surtout en cet instant précis, tandis que Malefoy tâche de me lancer un regard hargneux – mais je discerne sans mal sa souffrance. Je la reconnais, car elle ressemble beaucoup trop à celle que j'éprouvais lorsque j'ignorais ses sentiments à mon égard. Promis, dès que les choses se seront éclaircis, je m'applique à me faire pardonner de toutes les manières qu'il le souhaite…

Un sourire niais étire mes lèvres contre ma volonté à cette pensée. Hélas, Malefoy le voit et l'interprète mal.

« C'est ça, fiche-toi de moi, si ça t'amuse. Moi, j'ai autre chose à faire. »

« Tu ne vas nulle part. » Mon timbre trop assuré l'énerve, l'interrompt dans son élan.

« Et bien sûr, j'obéirai à tes ordres. »

« Ce n'était pas un ordre. Pourtant, tu es toujours là. »

« Si tu arrêtais de débiter des âneries, je serais déjà en train de brandir la coupe. »

« Oui, c'est ça… Comme si tu t'attendais à gagner. »

Malefoy fulmine. Ouh, susceptible. « La ferme. »

« Quelle répartie. Je t'ai connu plus de verve. » Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier que j'utilise ses propres répliques contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Potter ? » Ah. Voilà qui devient intéressant. Suspicieux et intrigué, Malefoy opte pour la franchise. Nous ne l'avons jamais pratiqué, du moins jamais avec succès, mais il est vrai qu'elle est requise en ces circonstances.

Cependant, j'estime que ni le lieu le moment n'est indiqué. Alors j'émets un ricanement cynique. « Tu n'as pas encore deviné ? Même après que j'ai essayé de te parler durant toute la semaine ? Tu n'es pas très vif d'esprit. »

Cette situation est si inaccoutumée qu'il ne relève même pas mon sarcasme. « On n'a plus rien à se dire, je crois. »

Radouci, je secoue la tête. C'est mauvais, ça. Que deviendrais-je si je ne suis plus capable de soutenir un duel verbal à cause de mon affection pour lui ? « Tu te trompes » dis-je. « Au contraire, on a plein de choses à se raconter. Par exemple… que je suis un pauvre idiot impulsif, pas du tout observateur, très doué pour créer des problèmes là où tout devrait être limpide… »

Bien qu'encore défiant, Malefoy s'octroie un sourire amusé, presque dépourvu d'ironie. « Tu ne m'apprends rien, à vrai dire. »

« Très juste » concédé-je. Enhardi par les lézardes fissurant peu à peu son masque de froideur, je risque : « En revanche, tu ne savais pas que… je trouve ta galanterie… assez… jolie… »

Incrédule, Malefoy me dévisage sans mot dire. Je conçois sans peine son ébahissement. _Je trouve ta galanterie assez jolie ?_ Et en _balbutiant_ ? Non mais, je suis pitoyable.

Je me rends alors compte que les joues diaphanes de Malefoy ont viré au cramoisi, que sa bouche bée laisse filtrer un souffle court. « Tu… ? »

Mais comme je le disais, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment adéquat pour cet ordre de conversation. Ainsi, lorsqu'un ténu miroitement d'or captive mon regard derrière Malefoy, je n'hésite pas une seconde avant de m'élancer dans sa direction. Malefoy, après une seconde de surprise, me poursuit aussi vite que possible. En dépit de la rapidité de mon balai, la résolution de Malefoy lui confère la puissance de se hisser à ma hauteur, si bien que son épaule se heurte à la mienne.

Pas le temps de savourer ce contact inopiné. Le Vif file à vive allure à quelque distance devant moi, ses minuscules ailes me narguant, et il sera à ma portée dans quelques instants. Mais il me faut me méfier. Malefoy et moi sommes au coude à coude, mon adversaire semble d'ailleurs bien décidé à me battre – pour une fois. Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres. Par question, mon gars.

Nous approchons de plus en plus, tandis que le commentateur hurle à chaque centimètre de notre progression. Le suspens est insoutenable, que voulez-vous.

Les élèves sont déchaînés et se brisent les cordes vocales à nous encourager ou nous à nous souhaiter notre chute. Comme d'ordinaire, j'écoute le vent sifflant à mes oreilles avec davantage d'attention, alors que l'extrémité du manche de mon balai rattrape le Vif, sur lequel je rive mes iris verts. Je devine que, presque blotti contre moi, Malefoy en fait même.

Et là, il se produit un curieux phénomène. Malgré ce que me somme ma raison, je me tourne lors d'un quart de seconde, pas plus, vers Malefoy, au moment où il me jette un coup d'œil. Nos regards limite haineux s'encrent, s'affrontent, s'injurient sans le recours de mots ; j'ai la vertigineuse impression que les événements des dernières semaines n'ont été que le fruit de mon imagination. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas. Tout est arrivé, tout m'a bouleversé au tréfonds de moi-même, tout demeurera gravé en ma chair et en ma mémoire. Je vois au travers de ses fins cils blonds que c'est pareil pour lui. Je vois la violence de ses sentiments à mon égard, je vois qu'il m'aime avec autant d'ardeur qu'il m'a haï… Et je vois que sa haine et son amour s'entremêlent tandis que nous traquons le Vif, nous traquons la victoire. Alors, sans que j'en comprenne la cause, je m'allonge sur le manche de mon balai, m'y agrippe d'une main et tend mon autre bras devant moi, alors que ma vitesse augmente soudain.

Sans doute poussé-je mon Eclair de Feu dans ses ultimes retranchements, moi qui croyais déjà avoir atteint sa vitesse maximale. Je dépasse Malefoy, qui est estomaqué, ouvre ma paume, et, étirant mon bras à m'en déboîter l'épaule, referme mes doigts sur le Vif d'Or juste avant qu'il ne décampe sous mon nez.

Un grand vacarme explose dans le stade alors que la petite balle se débat au creux de mon poing. Je remarque soudain que notre course effrénée nous a conduits auprès des buts de Gryffondor, ce qui permet à Ron de me sauter au cou en s'époumonant. Le reste de l'équipe a tôt fait de m'assaillir de toute part, de manière conforme à la coutume, et mes coéquipiers entament une maladroite danse de la victoire improvisée, toujours juché sur leurs balais. Je me laisse ballotter entre leurs bras, me cramponnant au Vif et à mon propre balai, tandis que les acclamations enfiévrées des Gryffondor, des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle couvrent les huées des Serpentard. En principe, je devrais me sentir léger, heureux, désireux de fêter ça toute la nuit… Toutefois, je m'en indiffèrent. La foule qui crie et afflue sur le terrain à nos pieds, mon équipe jubilant, la coupe que Dumbledore s'apprête à nous remettre… Tout cela me désintéresse à un point quelque peu alarmant.

Plutôt que de m'en inquiéter, je délaisse le Vif d'Or, qui s'en va voltiger plus loin, m'extirpe tant bien que mal de l'étreinte de mes camarades, qui rejoignent le sol pêle-mêle, et, une insidieuse fébrilité s'éprenant de moi, je parcours les environs du regard. La cadence de mon cœur s'emballe en ma poitrine lorsque je croise les yeux de Drago Malefoy.

Il se tient bien droit sur son balai, silencieux et calme. Sans applaudir mon équipe ni s'être joint à la sienne, près des tribunes, pour nous maudire, il se contente de me détailler d'un œil narquois, un maigre sourire au coin des lèvres, un sourcil haussé. Je ne sais comment qualifier son expression. Il ne me semble pas furieux de notre énième victoire, encore moins désappointé de sa défaite… Je pense, en fait, qu'il éprouve une indifférence identique à la mienne. Je l'obnubile, je suis le seul qui importe pour lui. Et il est le seul important pour moi. C'est tout ce dont je suis persuadé.

Alors j'oublie que l'école au complet nous entoure, de réfléchir et de considérer mon idée démente. Inclinant le manche de mon balai, je me hâte vers lui, parviens face à lui, puis, sans lui accorder la moindre échappatoire, je m'empare du col de son pull-over vert et argent pour l'attirer à moi et presser mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Le temps se suspend. L'angoisse glace mes entrailles l'espace d'une interminable éternité, alors que ma bouche n'ose amorcer aucun déplacement sur celle de Malefoy. Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on n'agit qu'à la guise de ses pulsions… J'attends donc que Malefoy me repousse, indigné pour diverses causes justifiées, mais, à mon immense ahurissement… ses lèvres glissent sur les miennes lorsqu'il penche le visage sur le côté. Un profond soupir d'aise m'échappe, mes doigts se décrispent sur l'étoffe de son uniforme de Quidditch.

Ce baiser est tout à fait dissemblable des deux premiers que nous avons échangés. Nos lèvres se caressent avec délicatesse, sans se précipiter, s'explorent, se savourent. Se maintenant d'une main sur son balai, Malefoy plonge ses doigts dans ma tignasse indisciplinée, évince l'infime vide entre nous, si bien que nos torses s'effleurent. Quant à moi, je coule ma paume sur sa joue, la retraçant du pouce en tâchant de lui transmettre l'intensité de mes sentiment. Une intensité qu'il paraît vouloir me démontrer lui aussi, car notre baise bien se mue en duel fougueux qui, lorsque nous nous détachons à regret, nous laisse pantelant d'émotion.

Sans m'éloigner plus que nécessaire, j'encre mes yeux aux siens, émerveillé d'y discerner la fulgurance de son émoi. Je lui souris, hébété, et il y renchérit, quoi de manière plus assurée.

« Toujours aussi hétéro, Potter ? »

Il se sent vraiment obligé de la ramener dans un moment pareil ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel, feignant l'exaspération. Car enfin, je ne puis lui en vouloir trop longtemps. Plus maintenant, du moins

« Ca reste à vérifier » répliqué-je. « Je ne me suis pas encore prononcé sur la question. »

« Oh. » Une lueur avide et amusée illumine ses iris gris. « Je dois me dépêcher de te convaincre, dans ce cas. Que dirais-tu de dénicher un coin… plus tranquille ? »

Il est vrai que le stade de Quidditch de Poudlard, où la presque totalité de l'école nous observe avec des yeux exorbités, n'est pas idéal pour ce genre d'argumentation. Je m'empresse donc d'approuver sa suggestion, et, sur nos balais, nous nous ruons vers le château, à l'intérieur duquel j'escompte bien occuper la Salle sur Demande pour une période indéterminée.

Voilà, voilà… La suite n'est pas sans intérêt, mais inutile à conter. Malefoy – enfin, Drago – et moi avons maintes choses à nous dire… et à nous faire, donc… je vais taire mon monologue intérieur, cesser mes vains questionnements et permettre à Drago de me prouver combien l'homosexualité, en particulier avec lui, est plaisante. Sur ce coup, j'avoue ne pas être tout à fait honnête et profiter de son désir de démentir mes préjugés – rien qu'un peu. Car, en toute franchise, j'ignore et je me moque de savoir si je suis gay ou hétéro. J'ai juste la certitude d'être amoureux de Drago Malefoy.

_**FIN**_

_**C'est ici que s'achève mon premier slash. J'espère que la formule basique ne vous a pas trop ennuyés et que cela vous aura plu. A tout bientôt !**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu,**_

_**Sam Dreamangel**_

_**PS : J'ai déjà mis ce message dans une précédente fic, mais comme personne n'a lu, je réitère : s'il vous plaît, dites-moi que vous continuerez d'écrire des fics, même après la sortie de Harry Potter et les Reliques de la mort !**_


End file.
